


The Night is Young

by jfrowen



Series: The Night is Young [1]
Category: Gavin Free - Fandom, Geoff Ramsey - Fandom, Humans and Monsters, Jack Pattillo - Fandom, Lindsay Jones - Fandom, Michael jones - Fandom, Monsters - Fandom, Ryan Haywood - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfrowen/pseuds/jfrowen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyla was always told stories of monsters when she was younger. She never dreamed that these stories were true. The monsters have now come out of hiding and decided to join the humans in the hopes of living a normal life. Kyla isn't sure how to feel about this and now she finds herself with the Achievement Hunters who are all monsters. She's in way over her head with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea a while ago but I've only started writing it now. This first bit is a prologue. It's just giving a backstory of what's been happening up until chapter. I'm so sorry its short. There wasn't much I could write in this little bit. I'm going to be updating this as often as I can. Probably once I finish a chapter I'll post it on here. I hope you guys like it. Leave your comments below!

When I was little, my mother always told me stories about monsters hiding in the shadows, too afraid to come out of hiding. Of course, being a five year old, I figured she was right and I would look for those monsters every chance I got. I never found any but that never stopped me. As I grew older I forgot about those stories and moved on with my life. I graduated university with a degree in computer animation, in the hopes of making video games, and was planning on looking for jobs in some of the big animation companies. I actually did land a job at a company that did different animations for TV shows and movies. It wasn’t video games but it was good enough for me.  
Around two years it all changed however. Those stories my mother always told me when I was younger turned out to be true. One morning I turned on the news to see that these monsters had finally decided to come out. The uproar about this was king of terrifying. A lot of humans were okay with this and decided to help make things easier for the monsters but there were some who didn’t think this way. They wanted to kill every monster they came across. It was madness. The company I was working for ended up shutting down because our boss was a werewolf and too many of the employees refused to work there. A lot of companies suffered from this. The entire world was a mess.

I honestly didn’t care who was a monster and who was human. In my eyes all of us were monsters in different ways so why should it matter if some of us were from fairy tales? Eventually the governments passed a rule that monsters were to live in peace with us. Special schools opened up for both monsters and humans. We all started to work in harmony. Well, most of us anyways. There were still those who formed groups and hunted monsters, claiming they were doing the world a service by getting rid of everything that wasn’t human. A lot of these people were thrown in jail for murder. It was actually very amusing to me to watch these idiots. 

Anyways, because of everything that had happened, I found myself without a job and needing one badly. It was then that I found RoosterTeeth, a very successful YouTube company who was looking for someone to help the guys out in Achievement Hunter. I basically had to play video games all day which was good with me. If I couldn’t make video games, I was happy to waste time playing them. Even better was the fact that I lived in the same place there were located. I put an application in and was surprised when I got an email asking for an interview for the next day. Finally, after all this time, I might be able to get another job. 

Surprising, I was able to get the job and I started on Monday the following week. I was so excited. I was going to be working with the most amazing company ever and I got to play video games all day. Who wouldn’t want this job? Burnie Burns, one of the creators of RoosterTeeth, informed me that I would be the only human in the Achievement Hunter office. I think he was worried that it might change my mind but I told him I didn’t mind. He seemed extremely relieved at that. I thanked him for this opportunity and left with a huge smile on my face. I never realised, however, how much trouble this would cause me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following right after the prologue, Kyla starts her first day at Rooster Teeth and is already wondering if she can handle these guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had chapter 1 done already and decided just to post it right after the prologue.

The weekend passed pretty quickly and Monday morning came around unexpectedly. My alarm was blaring in my ear and I wanted to throw it across the room before I remembered I had to get ready for work. I sighed and turned my alarm off before dragging myself out of bed for a shower. I forgot how much I hate Monday mornings. After the shower I felt more awake and I quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, brushing my dark red hair back. I put on a little mascara and some light purple eye shadow. After that, I headed downstairs and made myself some tea to take with me and ate a quick breakfast before heading out. I was only twenty minutes away from the building but traffic in Austin sucked, especially in the morning, so I tended to leave home early. 

As expected there was a traffic jam on the way to the office but it didn’t last that long. When I finally got to work I had about ten minutes before everyone else from Achievement Hunter showed up. There were a few other cars in the parking lot which was a good sign because I was never give a key. I made my way to the Achievement Hunter office and was surprised to find the door open and then lights on. Poking my head through, I saw someone sitting at one of the computer stations, typing furiously away at the keyboard.

“Hello?” I greeted. The person spun around and smiled at me.

“You must be Kyla!” He said. He jumped up and offered me his hand. “I’m Gavin! I figured I should be here early in case you showed up and had questions.” I took his hand and smiled at him. Gavin had light green hair and two horns popping out of his head. His skin was blue and I could see the traces of a beard starting. He noticed me staring and smiled again. “I’m an Abada in case you were wondering. I’m a protector of the forest.”

“Oh...sorry,” I blushed. “I didn’t mean to stare I’ve just….this is my first time….” I struggled for words. Was it rude to call him a monster?

“First time meeting a monster?” Gavin supplied. Apparently it wasn’t rude.

“Yeah,” I said, nodding.

“That’s fine,” Gavin replied. “If I were you I’d be scared too!”

“I’m not scared I’m just...curious I guess.” Gavin nodded and motioned me to one of the computer stations.

“This will be where you work,” he said. “Everything is already set up, you just have to make an account on the Xbox.” The station had two computer screens, one for recording and one for actually playing. There was a mic sitting in front of it and the Xbox was set up beside one of the computer screens. “Do you know how to use the recording software?” He asked. I shook my head and he showed me how to start the software up, how to make sure audio was working and where to adjust the sounds and then he showed me how to start and stop recording. It was fairly easy and I was sure it wouldn’t be a problem. After that we talked for a bit. Gavin told me he was from England, where he had been protecting one of the forests there, when he suddenly grew bored and decided to move to America and find an actual job.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong. I love the forest and all it has to offer but after three hundred years of being in the same place I wanted something new and exciting,” Gavin explained.

“Three hundred years?!” He looked like he was in his early twenties! How could he have lived for three hundred years? 

“We Abadas can live for thousands of years,” Gavin replied. “As long as the forest we protect lives, so do we.”

“So why leave? I mean, humans cut down forests all the time. Why risk it?” I asked. Gavin’s eyes glowed for a moment and a smile formed on his mouth.

“There is a loophole,” He said. “I have a sapling from the forest I’m from so even if the other trees are cut down I will still live.” He looked really proud at that and I couldn’t help but smile. The door opened suddenly and someone stormed into the room. “Morning Michael!” Gavin yelled and ran to the newcomer. ‘Michael’ looked really pissed off. “What’s wrong Mi-cool?”

“Stupid fucking humans and their stupid fucking rules!” Michael yelled. “My fucking car got towed this morning!” He noticed me there and stopped. “Oh…sorry…”

“Michael this is Kyla,” Gavin introduced us. “Michael is an Aitu. He’s…he’s like god but he can get mean.” Michael turned to his friend.

“Don’t tell her that dipshit! She won’t want to talk to me!” He yelled. Turning back to me, he offered his hand. “Nice to meet you.” He said gruffly. 

“Same here,” I replied, taking his hand. “And don’t worry about me not talking to you. I know what it’s like to get your car towed.” Michael snorted and sat down in the chair Gavin had just gotten out of. 

“Seriously. I wasn’t even in the wrong. The guy who towed it just hates monsters.” Michael muttered. Gavin patted his back and walked back to his desk. Soon after, three other guys walked into the office and Gavin introduced them as Geoff, Jack and Ryan. Geoff had a really big moustache that curled at the ends. He looked really human actually until Gavin told me both him and Jack were werewolves. I could see it because both of them had really thick hair and they kind of…sniffed the air when they noticed me. Jack had the biggest beard I’d even seen and both he and Geoff shared glowing yellow eyes. 

“Welcome to Achievement Hunters,” Geoff greeted. “I’m the boss around here although the others don’t really listen to me. You have a problem just come to me.” I laughed and shook his hand.

“Yeah and don’t let Michael scare you off either,” Jack joked.

“We’ve already had that talk thank you very much prick,” Michael replied. My eyes wandered over to Ryan who just nodded at me and sat at his desk. He had dirty blonde hair and really blue eyes set into the most handsome face ever. He had a slight build on him as well which only added to his activeness. 

“Ryan’s a demon,” Gavin whispered. “And he is really moody. So don’t take any offence if he doesn’t talk to you.” 

“Alright assholes and lady, let’s get started!” Geoff said. “Since this is Kyla’s first day we’re going to take it easy. We’ll start off with some Minecraft then GTA.” He turned to me. “Prepared to be asked a lot of questions today Kyla.” I grimaced and started up Minecraft. I pressed record on the other computer and we got started. Geoff explained that we’d just be building a house for me and asked what kind I would like.

“Um…I want a mansion with a garden, waterfall, at least five storeys and-“

“Okay hold up a second!” Michael said. “We are not giving you a gigantic house. Geoff’s is enough.” 

“Damn it,” I muttered. The others laugh and I settled on a small house made of spruce wood. 

“So Kyla,” Geoff started as soon as we all left to collect wood. “What’s it like being the only human in a room full of monsters?” And so the questions began. Everybody wanted to know something about my life. Where I grew up, where did I work before, if I had a boyfriend and on and on it went. Well everybody but Ryan who hardly said anything at all expect to throw in a random comment or to make fun of Gavin. 

“Ryan! Why are you pouring lava on top of me?!” Gavin yelled, squawking as the lava engulfed him.

“Actually that was me,” I confessed, laughing hysterically.

“What!? Why!?” Gavin ran back to where he was, trying to save the few things that hadn’t been destroyed.

“Because I had a bucket of lava…and nowhere to put it.” I explained. I heard a dark chuckle and realized it was coming from Ryan.

“You made a good choice in hiring her Geoff,” he said. I glanced over my shoulder at him but he was staring at his screen. After almost half of my house was made, Geoff said we had to stop and we all ended the recording.

“Alright take a break,” Geoff said. The others got up and left to go get a drink but I stayed at my desk and checked my phone, going through Twitter and Facebook to see what was going on. Someone sat down beside me and I glanced up to see Ryan.

“Hi,” I said.

“Hi,” He smirked. “I apologize for the rude way I acted earlier. As Gavin said I can be quite moody.” 

“It’s fine. Michael came into the room yelling and swearing so…” Ryan laughed and I smiled slightly. 

“Yes he is…very vocal when angry,” Ryan agreed. “You get used to it though.” He smiled at me for a moment, his eyes roaming my face, before clearing his throat. “Anyways, I wanted to say ‘Welcome’. These guys are insane but they’re good people. Or rather monsters.” 

“Thank you,” I replied.

“Awe look at them, getting all close and stuff,” I jumped and looked up at Geoff grinning down at us. 

“He’s probably trying to seduce her,” Michael laughed. Ryan snorted.

“Hardly,” he replied. “I was merely welcoming her to Hell.” He got up and walked back over to his desk. 

“Yeah, sure.” Geoff sat down at his desk and leaned back. “So Kyla, the way we do things is we’ll record something that has multiple parts in the same day if we can. It depends on how long the game will take. Usually Minecraft isn’t that bad so we’re able to film it all in one day with breaks in between. So that’s exactly what we’re doing right now.”

“Makes sense,” I said. I could hear noise in one of the other offices beside this one and Geoff rolled his eyes. 

“I guess I should introduce you to the rest of the crew,” he sighed. He got up again and went over to a door, knocking on it before opening it. “Hey come out here. New kid wants to meet you.” 

“I’m not a kid,” I mumbled. I turned in my chair as five people come in. 

“Kyla, these are our behind the scenes people,” Geoff said. “Lindsay, Caleb, Kdin, and Jeremy. Matt apparently couldn’t find his way to work this morning.” Lindsay came up to me and, much to my surprise, nuzzled her face into my hand. 

“Umm…” I looked over at Geoff for helped.

“She’s a cat…demon…thing,” he shrugged. “That’s how she says hello.” I looked down at Lindsay who was gazing at me with interest. She had green cat eyes and even had whiskers. 

“Hello,” she purred. Purred! She fucking purred when she talked. “It’s nice to meet you. I can tell we’ll be good friends.” 

“Umm…” Was all I could manage at the moment.

“Back off Lindsay you’re scaring her,” Michael said. Lindsay looked over at Michael then pounced at him and curled up in his lap. “Get off I have work to do.” He practically pushed her off and she pouted.

“Don’t be so mean,” Lindsay said. 

“Anyways,” Geoff said loudly. “These guys help edit our videos and some other shit that I don’t care about.” He went on to explain what everyone else was. Jeremy was a dwarf, Caleb was a water spirit and Kdin was a fish. Or a fish-like humanoid as Geoff put it. I looked at everyone in the room and suddenly a question popped up.

“Not to be rude but…what do all of you look so...human? I mean, I know with werewolves you look human until you change but…”

“It’s a type of magic,” Gavin said. “A lot of us use it so we don’t scare humans.”

“Yeah we should have explained this when you first showed up,” Geoff said apologetically. “It’s like what Gavin said. There are a few witches in this town that help keep up these…glamours I guess you could call them. Also like what Gavin said, it helps so we don’t scare anyone. I mean, if you saw Ryan without his glamour you’d probably run screaming.”

“Hey! It’s not that bad!” Ryan threw something a Geoff who easily dodged it. “If anything, Kdin is creepier.”

“Yeah sure, hate the fish,” Kdin sulked. The others joined into the argument and I watched in amazement as they all started bickering about who looked scarier in their true forms. It was honestly the funniest thing I had ever seen and I started to laugh uncontrollably. They all turned towards me when they heard me.

“What’s so funny?” Jeremy asked.

“You guys,” I said between giggles. “Look like idiots fighting over who is scarier. God next thing you know you’ll start measuring who’s bigger.” They all looked back at each other and then started laughing too. 

“For the record, I’m bigger.” Michael stated which started another fight. Needless to say, we didn’t get anything done that day.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyla is curious as to what kind of demon Ryan is. Ryan decides to show her instead of telling her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a few things. I changed the folklore a bit everything in this chapter. It's the version for this universe anyways. I'm kind of going off what the internet is telling me but a lot of the time I'm twisting it.  
> I made this chapter longer because a friend of mine said they needed to be so you are getting a lot of information in this :P Also, because the prologue screwed up the chapters for this thing, the title of the chapters are going to messed up. So it'll say "Chapter 3: Chapter 2". I wish I could change that but I can't. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy! Leave comments below!

Working at RoosterTeeth was amazing. I came in and recorded games with the guys, who always seemed to make me laugh, then went home and relaxed. I was surprised when the month was almost over. What I was really surprised about though was how worked up everyone seemed to be that day. The guys in the office, especially Geoff and Jack, were impatient and when I looked at the calendar I saw why. The full moon was tonight. There were only a handful of monsters who didn’t feel the pull of the moon however. Gavin, Jeremy and Kdin were among them. 

“So why is everybody else getting worked up?” I asked them at lunch. “I understand Geoff and Jack but the others?”

“Most monsters find their abilities to be at full peak during the full moon. Witches can create certain potions, werewolves change form, demons prowl the night looking for souls...” Gavin explained. 

“That reminds me,” I said. “I was looking up about monsters online, getting back stories and shit like that when I remembered I don’t know what kind of demon Ryan is.”  
“Why were you looking us up?” Jeremy asked. 

“I feel like I should know your history. Origins and such. I mean, if I’m working with you I might as well know what you are,” I replied. 

“You could just ask,” he pointed out.

“Yeah but I’m lazy and I didn’t want to go around to everyone,” I shot back. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

“I’m surprised we’ve never said what kind of demon Ryan is,” Gavin commented.

“Yeah when I was looking online I saw a lot of different types but none gave the description of ‘moody asshole who hates everybody’.” The guys erupted in laughter and it took them a few minutes to calm down.

“He’s a Night Demon,” Kdin said.

“A Night Demon?” I didn’t recall seeing that one.

“Well he’s half Night Demon half Lust Demon,” Gavin put in.

“He’s a descendant of Lilith and can also turn girls on just by looking at them,” Jeremy explained. “So he’s really dangerous when he’s pissed off or horny.” They guys started snickering at that and I kind of laughed to. 

“Yeah and the more you guys talk the more pissed off he gets,” everyone froze as we heard Ryan’s deep voice behind me. Turning around, I looked up at him and cringed as I saw his eyes glow red.

“H-hi Ryan…” Gavin stammered. “We were just going.” We all stood up to leave but Ryan grabbed my hand.

“Um…” I looked down at our hands and back up to him.

“Well I thought since you were asking questions I should be the one to answer them,” Ryan’s grip tightened slightly.

“I...don’t have any questions actually,” I replied. “So I’ll just go now.” I pulled at my arm and he let go. I took off towards the office but I could feel his eyes on me the whole way. The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Gavin and I didn’t bring up what happened at lunch and Ryan kept his distance from us both. I was hoping he would forget about it and everything would go on as it had been.

We finished recording for the day and I started to get ready to go home. The others were still wound up and I was kind of worried about what actually happens tonight. Just before I headed out the door, Geoff pulled me aside. Already I could see the changes happening. His eyes were glowing and his hair was getting thicker by the minute. I was surprised he had stayed at work this long.

“Listen. The streets are going to be really dangerous tonight so I suggest heading straight home and locking the door.” He said

“Okay.” I replied. He nodded and then him and Jack hurried out of the building. The rest of us soon followed them. A lot of the monsters had left already, all of them wanting to get ready for whatever happened tonight. I did as Geoff told me and went home right away, locking the door behind me. I changed into more comfortable clothes, popped a pizza into the oven and put a movie on, settling onto my couch. I kept an eye on the clock for my pizza and when it was done, I just put the thing on a cutting board, cut it into slices and brought the whole thing with me. As I watched the movie, I quickly devoured half of the pizza and decided I should save the other half. After putting what was left in the fridge, I spread out on the couch. I wasn’t even for five minutes when I felt my eyelids get heavier. I didn’t fight it though. Today had been a long day so it was understandable that I was already so tired. What I didn’t expect was being pulled into a dream right away.

In the dream I was in a garden. It was filled with many different flowers and the colours were endless. It was really beautiful. When I turned around, I saw someone walking towards me. I couldn’t see them right away but as they got closer, I was able to make out who it was.

“Ryan?” I asked. Why the hell would he be here?

“That was easier than I expect.” He said. 

“What?”

“Pulling you into this dream. Depending on the person, it takes more concentration to make a dream and get them in it,” he explained. “I was thinking I’d have to wait a bit.”

“I…am really confused.” I stated. Ryan chuckled darkly.

“You were curious about what I was so I figured I’d show you.”

“What?” I said again, stupidly. Ryan sighed in annoyance.

“I’m a Night Demon. I can enter people’s minds and create dreams, much like this one, in order to talk to them while I sleep.” Ryan said. 

“Wait…so this is…real?” I tried to wrap my head around the concept but I didn’t really understand what was happening. 

“Yeah. I’m really here in your mind like a creep,” Ryan replied. “I figured it would be easier to show you what I can do instead of trying to explain it. It’s a type of magic a Night Demon has. Actually it’s where sleep paralysis comes from.”

“Really?” I guess it does make sense in a way. People who suffer from sleep paralysis sometimes say they can see a demon at the end of their bed or sitting on top of them.

“Usually Night Demons pull humans into dreams to try and steal their soul or convince them to sin so they end up in Hell,” Ryan said. “And no I’m not trying to do that.” He gave me a pointed look and I realised I had taken a step back when he said that. I nodded for him to continue. “Anyways, if that human wakes up suddenly in the middle of the dream, they become ‘paralysed’. It’s a drawback from waking up without the dream being closed. The so called demons they see beside them is just what’s left over from the dream.”

“So…those demons aren’t real?” I asked.

“Exactly.” Ryan replied. 

“Okay…and why couldn’t you have just explained this in person?” 

“Because you’re human and I’ve found humans to have difficulty accepting things without proof,” Ryan shrugged. 

“Okay so that’s the Night Demon part of you,” I said slowly. “How did the other half get thrown in there?”

“My mother,” Ryan sneered. “She was a Lust Demon and she seduced my father, tricking him into giving her a child. The end result was me.”

“You seem very bitter about that,” I observed.

“Yes well, being a Lust Demon isn’t what everyone thinks it is.” He turned away and didn’t say anything more on it so I left it alone. We were quiet for a moment. I was thinking over everything he had told me and he seemed it be glaring at the flowers.

“Wait,” I suddenly thought of something. “If there are demons then there’s a Hell yes?” Ryan turned back around.

“Yes.” He raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to go on.

“Does that mean Heaven is real as well?” I asked. Ryan snorted.  
“I’m afraid so but those winged pricks think themselves too important to come down here,” Ryan said. “You’re not religious why would you care anyways?”

“I—how do you know I’m not?” He smirked and walked towards me.

“Religious people have a sort of…glow around them I guess. It marks them off limits for demons.” When Ryan was standing right in front of me, he brushed some hair away from my face. “You, however, have no such glow.”

“Thought you said you weren’t here to steal my soul,” I whispered.

“I’m not,” Ryan turned away and started walking around the garden. “I have a strict rule. ‘Co-workers are always off limits’.” 

“Good rule…” I mumbled. The world started flickering around us and Ryan turned around looking annoyed. “What’s happening?”

“Something is waking you up,” he replied. “I suppose I should let you go.” As soon as he said that the world completely disappeared and I woke up. I sat up and realised my TV had woken me up, the movie I had been watching was at a very loud scene. I shut it off and stumbled up to my room, getting ready for bed. After I changed into my pjs, I slid into bed and was happy that I had a dreamless sleep. 

The next morning I got an email from Geoff saying that nobody was coming into work that day so I might as well stay at home. I thought about it for a moment but headed into work anyways. I had editing to do and I wanted to get it done on time. As Geoff said, only the human staff showed up at work. Gavin did pop in for a few hours but didn’t stick around too long. It was just me for the whole day although I had hoped Ryan would have showed up. Last night had been really weird to say the least. It wasn’t until I was about to head home that I got an email from him. 

“You’re probably really confused about last night. Can I come over? I’ll try to explain everything. I’m older than most monsters I can probably tell you a lot more than Google.” Older than most monsters? Was anybody a normal age around here? Shaking my head I wrote him a reply, giving him my address. I didn’t wait for him to say anything else after that. He’d come over whenever he got around to it. I quickly took off for home after I shut my computer down.

When I pulled into my driveway there was a sleek black motorcycle waiting there. I looked towards my front door and saw Ryan leaning against my house, with his arms crossed, wearing a black leather jacket, his hair swept back from the wind. He smirked at me as I got out of my car and stood up straight when I approached him.   
“Hello again,” he purred. Jesus Christ did everyone purr? Was that a requirement to become a monster? 

“Hi…” I said slowly. I carefully stepped around him so I could unlock my door. I could feel him standing right behind me and I was sure that if I took the smallest step back I would bump into him. I opened the door and kicked my shoes off, heading further into the house. I turned around to see Ryan standing directly behind me again. “Close enough?” I asked. He smirked again and moved away, wandering around the room. I didn’t really have that much in the downstairs area. Just a simple dining room and kitchen. The living room had a couch and two chairs, a coffee table and two bookshelves that held movies and video games. The TV sat on a stand in between the bookcases. 

“This is…nice.” He finally said. He went into the living room and sat down on the couch, patting the space beside him. I raised my eyebrow at him and sat in one of the chairs. He just shrugged and sat back. “So. Kyla. As you have probably figured out last night was real.”

“Yeah I gathered as much.” I replied. 

“Just out of curiosity do you know who Lilith is?” He asked.

“I’ve heard somethings. They were completely different from one another so I’m not sure which is true,” I said. “One was that she’s the mother of all demons and the other was that she created the first vampire.”

“Those are actually both true,” Ryan said. “Lilith gave birth to demons and created vampires by feeding her blood to humans.”

“So vampires and demons are sort of…related?” I thought out loud.

“Sort of. It’s like demons and vampires are cousins in a way,” Ryan shrugged. “That’s what I was taught anyways.” 

“Does that mean vampires have the same abilities as a demon?”

“No. While demons are able to shapeshift and collect souls without causing any damage to a human’s body, vampires are basically what all the stories say to a certain extent. They have longer teeth to bite humans but they can’t fly or turn into bats or any of that nonsense. They aren’t that fast either. Just really strong.”

“Huh.” Was all I could say. This was an overload of information for me.  
“Also demons are unkillable. Vampires die by either a stake through the heart of burning them. Beheading them doesn’t do shit,” Ryan shook his head. “The amount of times I’ve seen humans try to behead a vampire is amazing.”

“Why won’t it work?” I asked.

“Because the vampire will just reattach their heads. They have inhuman healing abilities that allow them to survive something like that. All beheading does is piss them off.” 

“You’re very talkative now you know that?” I suddenly said.

“What?”

“This is the most you’ve said to me since I started working at Achievement Hunter,” I replied. “Other than a few comments here and there you’ve never talked this much to me.”

“I…” He seemed at a loss for words for a moment. “Well you were wondering about us and I figured since I’m older than the rest you might as well ask me.” He was silent for a minute before saying quietly, “Also…you’re the first human who hasn’t run screaming from me.”

“Really?” I was actually shocked. Aside from not saying much he seemed nice enough. The again, things were a lot different before especially in the older days. He could tell that I figured it out myself and gave me a small smile.

“At first they wouldn’t mind that I seemed weird. Women especially took a huge liking to me,” Ryan sighed and I guessed women only liked him because of the Lust Demon part of him. “But wherever I went everyone eventually accused me of either witchcraft or being a demon. “They would try to capture me to either try and kill me or force me into a church so they could send me back to Hell. I escaped before they came for me but it made staying in one place hard. Even if they didn’t suspect, I never age and I’d have to move somewhere else yet again.” 

“Oh…” We sat in silence for a little bit, both of us off in our own worlds. I eventually asked if he wanted to stay for dinner and he agreed. We spent the rest of the evening talking, getting to know each other. He told me of all the places he’d seen and how different everything was now compared to when he grew up. He explained that demons stopped aging when they hit a certain age but it varied from demon to demon. Some stopped at age five and others stopped when they were eighty. 

Ryan left around midnight, saying that I had to get some rest for work tomorrow. Once he was gone I could feel my bed calling to me and made my way upstairs, my head filled with everything he had told me. It was nice to have him finally talk to me. After a month of him just nodding hello at me every once and a while was kind of annoying. I crawled under my blankets and curled up, wondering what tomorrow would bring for me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyla gets saved by Ryan who later teases her about it, causing her to get upset. Also Kyla goes on her first lunch with the guys!

The next day I got to the office before anyone else. I logged onto my computer and checked emails, seeing nothing but junk. I did see one email from Meg asking me to do a video for The Know with her and I sent a reply saying I would be delighted to. After everything had been deleted I used the extra time I had before everyone else got to the office, I left the building and walked to a little coffee shop just down the street. I sighed in relief when I saw there was hardly any lineup at all. It only took a minute to get up to the cashier and order my drink. I paid and they handed me my white chocolate mocha with peppermint and I headed out the door. I just took a sip when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

“Hey beautiful,” a random guy slid up beside me and started walking with me. “Where are you headed?”

“To work,” I replied and started walking faster. 

“Awe don’t be like that babe. I just wanna talk, get to know you.” The man said. I glanced over at him and saw that he was a monster. It was hard to explain but he kind of looked like a fox. He had bright yellow eyes and a mischievous grin that showed very sharp canines. His hair was the trademark dark reddish-orange of a fox with black tips. “My name is Cai. Who might you be my lovely?”

“None of your business,” I said. I tried to move away from him but he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me into an ally. “Let me go!” I cried. I threw my coffee at him and watched as the cup opened up, spilling hot coffee all over the guy’s face. He screeched in pain and backhanded me.

“Bitch. You’ll pay for that.” He raised his hand again and cringed, closing my eyes and waiting for the blow but it didn’t come. I looked up and saw Ryan standing behind the man.

“Really? In daylight you try and harm a human?” Ryan’s voice was cold, his usual blue eyes turned completely black. “Do you have a death wish?”

“R-Ryan! Forgive me sir, please. I don’t know what overcame me-“

“And one of my co-workers too!” Ryan hissed. 

“S-she’s a friend of yours!? I had no idea I am so sorry,” the man tried to wriggle out of Ryan’s grip. “This will never, never, happen again I promise.”

“It better not,” Ryan growled. “If I catch you harming another human I will kill you myself.” He let the man go and he ran off. Ryan turned to me. “Are you okay?” He noticed the red mark across my cheek and swore. 

“I’m o-okay…” I stuttered. “Who was that?”

“Cai. He’s a fox demon,” Ryan explained. “He’s known to…prey on young women.” Ryan shook his head and offered me his arm which I took. “I apologize for his behavior. I will find him later and make sure he keeps to his promise.” 

“Thank you,” I said quietly. 

“You shouldn’t be walking around by yourself. It’s dangerous now.” Ryan’s voice was tense and I looked up at him. He was scowling at everything we passed.

“I-I just wanted a coffee and that’s never happened before,” I babbled. “I didn’t think it would ever happen I mean you guys are trying to live peacefully with humans and-“

“Yes well like humans, monsters won’t always follow the rules,” Ryan snapped. We finally made it back to the building and I slipped away from him, heading to the Achievement Hunter office. 

“Kyla!” Someone called to me. I looked over and saw Meg, Gavin’s girlfriend, running over me. She was one of the few humans who worked here. “I’m so glad I caught you. Did you get my email?” 

“Yup. I’d be happy to help you out.” I said.

“Awesome!” She gave me a quick hug. “Okay see you then!” She ran off again, probably to go harass some other poor soul. 

“I swear she is part pixie,” Ryan muttered behind me. He put a hand on my back and led me towards the office where the guys were waiting.

“The hell were you two?” Geoff demanded. 

“Probably off banging somewhere,” Michael and Gavin giggled. Ryan shot them a glare and sat down at his computer. 

“I went to get a coffee…and Ryan joined me,” I lied. Ryan looked at me from the corner of his eye but didn’t say anything.

“Well whatever we have a busy day today so let’s get started.” Geoff grumbled. We started recording some Minecraft. I couldn’t help but laugh evilly as I killed Gavin yet again by pouring lava down his mine.

“KYLA! WOT?” Gavin screeched and tried to run away but failed to. Michael joined in laughing with me. 

“I saw that happen! That was fucking great!” He yelled. Michael high fived me and we continued playing.

“Kyla why are you so mean?” Gavin whined. “We’re supposed to be a team!”

“We are. We’re just a team where I kill you occasionally,” The guys erupted in laughter in that and I joined in. “I still love you though.”

“Don’t say things like that!” Michael laughed. “The fans will start shipping you!” Gavin turned towards me.

“I wouldn’t mind that at all.” he joked, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I laughed again.

“Please, my dear fans, do not ship me with Gavin,” I pleaded. “He’s an idiot!” Gavin pouted and I stuck my tongue out at him. 

“GOLD!!!” Gavin yelled as he glanced back at his screen. “Damn it why did you have to kill me? I can’t get it now.” I couldn’t help the evil smile that crept along my face. 

“That’s okay I’ll get it!” Jack said and took the gold as Gavin watched. 

“Jack!” Gavin yelled again. We finished up recording and took a break. I stood up headed to the kitchen, running into Meg as I left the door.

“Oh! There you are! Come on we have to film that thing now,” she grabbed my hand and dragged me away. 

“Where are you taking my employee!?” Geoff demanded but Meg didn’t listen. She got me into makeup but they didn’t really do much, just added some powder so my face wouldn’t look shiny. After that I walked onto set with Meg and she explained what the news was about. I was actually familiar with what she was talking about and knew that I could give some good insight on it. After the cameras were done being set up, Meg and I took our positions and waited for them to say go. 

“Lights…camera…action!” Someone called out.

\---

“Be sure to like and subscribe and we’ll keep you in the know,” I said.

“Heart you!” Meg added. The cameras cut off and the people in the back finally shut the blindly lights off. I sighed in relief and walked off the set. “Thank you so much for helping out.” Meg came up behind me. “I owe you big time!”

“You can start by buying me a coffee,” I teased.

“Done!” She took off again and I couldn’t help but laugh. I went back over to the Achievement Hunter office and found it quiet. There was a note on my desk from Geoff telling me they had gone for lunch and where I could find them. I grabbed my keys and my purse and headed for the door. The restaurant Geoff said wasn’t too far away. It was called “John’s Steak and Grill” and served, in my opinion at least, the best steak ever. I pulled up next to Geoff’s car and walked inside.

The inside was really cozy. Instantly you were hit with the smell of grilled meat. The walls were a dark reddish brown and had pictures of horses here and there. All the furniture was made of dark wood and the floor was made of a lighter wood that always seemed to shine with polish. There was a bar near the entrance that was fully stocked. Above it were different stuffed animals; there was a fish, a deer, a snake and what looked like a weasel but I never asked anyone for confirmation. 

“Hello. Table for one?” The host asked.

“No. I’m looking for some friends. Five guys, really loud? An annoying little Brit would be with them?” I looked around the restaurant looking for them.

“Oh yes, those guys,” the host said. “Right this way.” He led me to the outside patio and towards my co-workers. “Here we are!”

“Kyla!” They all greeted. I sat down and was given a menu. 

“We were waiting for you,” Jack said. “Gavin insisted we order for you but somehow I doubt you’d like really hot food.”

“No I would not.” I said, shooting a glare at Gavin. He just smiled and turned away. The waiter came by and took our menus after we ordered our food. 

“You know what?” Geoff suddenly said. “This is the first lunch we’ve had with Kyla.” 

“You know what? You’re fucking right,” Michael replied. “But then again Kyla is antisocial as fuck and always has an excuse when we do invite her out to things.”

“You guys usually go to the bar! I don’t drink!” I punched Michael in the arm.   
“So be our driver! That way you have an excuse to not drink but you can still come!” He shot back.

“I am not going to drive your drunk asses around.” I huffed. “You can stay at the bar.”

“That’s a good idea,” Ryan said. “I’m getting tired of Gavin hanging all over me saying he loves me.”

“I do not!” Gavin cried.

“Actually I remember him doing that,” Jack said. “Yeah we had just dropped Geoff off and Gavin was trying to get Ryan into-“

“Alright shut it!” Gavin practically yelled. We all started laughing. Out food arrived just then and we were silent as we dug in. I cut into my steak and took a bite, nearly moaning as it melted in my mouth.

“You know,” Michael said between bites of his burger. “I never took Kyla for a steak person.”

“Are you kidding me?! I love steak! I could eat it all day!” I replied as I took another bite. “But it has to be made right.”

“And what is the right way?” Geoff asked.

“It can’t be tough, there still has to be some juice left over,” I thought about it for a second. “I’ve had steaks that were supposed to be medium rare but they were so hard to eat. Also the flavour has to be perfect. Not too many spices to hide the taste of the meat, but just enough so it’s not bland.” They all stared at me for a moment. “What?”

“You.” Was all they said. I have them a weird look but continued eating. We talked about what we were going to record after lunch and a few other things like what was going to happen when Gavin took off back to England for a month. After we were done eating, we paid for our food and headed out. I followed the guys back to work and we quickly set up for another long period of recording some Dying Light. We were doing some missions in the game and I kept getting killed by the stupid zombies.

“God fucking damn it,” I sighed as yet another zombie murdered me. “Why do they go after me? Why not you guys?”

“Because you’re weaker and need us to help you?” Ryan quipped. There was a collect ‘oooh’ going around the room. I turned and looked at Ryan to find him smirking at me. I then realised he was talking about what happened this morning. I glared at him and turned back to my screen.

“I can take care of myself just find thank you very much.” I shot back.  
“Does anybody else feel tension?” Michael asked.

“Yes there is some tension right now.” Jack answered. Ignoring them both Ryan continued on.

“Apparently you can’t. I have to keep saving you.” He said.

“Well then stop. I don’t need your help.” I was actually getting pissed off. I did not need him to save me. Anybody could have heard me scream and come running to my rescue this morning. 

“Fine,” Ryan replied. “This is the last time I ever help you.” Everybody was quiet for a few moments, they were too scared to talk. 

“Well, as fun as this has been we gotta stop.” Geoff said. Pausing the game, we all stopped recording. “You guys might as well head home.” He added before getting up and leaving the room. I shrugged, submitted my video file to the upload file we had and shut everything off. 

“Bye guys,” I called as I left the room. I could feel Ryan watching me but I ignored him. I got in my car and headed home, happy to be able to relax. After what happened this morning I just wanted to curl up in bed and let the weekend wash over me. It had been a long week and I was happy for the next two days off. When I got home I was really surprised to see Ryan sitting on my doorstep waiting for me. 

“What are you doing here and why are you here before me?” I asked when I got out of the car. 

“Teleported,” Ryan explained. “Also I wanted to say…sorry for what I said.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” I brushed passed him and went inside, making a point by closing the door in his face. It didn’t work however when he showed up right behind me.

“You know what?” I said. “I don’t think I like teleporting.” I walked by him and threw my purse on the kitchen counter heading up to my room. Ryan followed me. “Do you mind? I would like to change.” He raised an eyebrow but shrugged and headed back downstairs. God he was so weird. I changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top and I pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail. I headed back downstairs to find Ryan sprawled out on my couch and flipping through TV channels.

“You have crap channels.” He commented.

“Yeah well they aren’t there for your amusement.” I replied, crossing my arms and staring down at him. He looked up and shut the TV off.

“I am sorry I upset you.” Ryan sat up.

“I’m not upset.” I walked into the kitchen and looked for something to make for dinner. 

“From what I have read in books I believe that means you are upset,” Ryan called from where he sat.

“No shit Sherlock,” I said under my breath. I felt hands on my shoulders and I tensed as he turned me around.

“I’m sorry.” Ryan looked me right in the eye and I could see him silently pleading for me to forgive him.

“Alright fine,” I replied. “You are forgiven. Now leave me alone I want to eat and then go to bed.” Ryan smirked.

“And what if I don’t want to leave?” He asked.

“Then I will force you out of here by any means necessary.” I said.

“Oh come on we had fun the other night!”

“Yeah and then you turned into an ass and I don’t feel like dealing with you right now.” I watched as his face fell a little but then suddenly perked up again.

“Too bad you’re stuck with me.” He went back into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

“You are a very annoying demon aren’t you?” I muttered.

“I get that from my father. He was always persistent and always had to have his way.” Ryan explained. “Usually others would just give up and let him have what he wanted.” 

“Well you will find I’m not a push over.” I warned. He grinned at me over his shoulder. 

“I know. It’s why I like you.” I tried not to blush at that comment and went on preparing food for myself and my unexpected guest. I settled in to what I assumed would be a long night and I was right. Ryan didn’t leave until one in the morning. Groaning, I just curled up on the couch and passed out there, too tired to drag myself to bed. I had no idea what I was going to do with Ryan but whatever it was could wait until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, again, I changed the folklore a bit on one of the monsters in this. Also i'm loving annoying demon Ryan and I can't wait to write more about his and Kyla's relationship. More to come soon!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyla decides to go out with the office tonight for the first time and is surprised at how things go

Saturday was actually pretty boring. I cleaned up a few things around the house, read for a bit and watched a movie but that only last until one in the afternoon. Sighing, I dragged myself off my couch and grabbed my car keys. Maybe a drive would pass some time. I pulled out of my driveway and put in a mixed CD I made for myself, just letting the music wash over me. I drove around the streets of Austin, trying to avoid the busier ones. I finally decided to go to the mall and walk around there. I needed a few things anyways. I found a parking spot close to the entrance and headed inside. I was instantly swallowed up but the mass of people, all pushing to get to the stores. I headed into a bookstore and started looking around the shelves, trying to see if anything caught my eye. 

“Well look who decided to come out of her apartment and join the land of the living?” I turn around and see Michael smirking behind me with Lindsay and Gavin. 

“Yeah well…I hear fresh air is good for you so I decided to try it out,” I joked. They didn’t laugh. In fact, they looked kind of sad. “Did I say something wrong?” I asked.

“No no. It’s just…one of our other friends used to say things like that.” Lindsay explained.

“Who?” Lindsay came up to be and looped her arm with mine and the four of us started walking.

“Ray,” she said. “He left when he found out what we really were. I think it kind of scared him and angered him to know we were monsters and had kept it secret for so long.” 

“Oh…” I remember hearing that Ray had left but they never really gave a reason for it.

“Yeah it sucked. We tried for weeks to get him to talk to us but our calls went to voicemail,” Michael said. “We even went to his house a few times but he never answered the door.” He sighed. 

“We’re actually really lucky that so many of our co-workers are so understanding,” Gavin piped in. “I hear some businesses had to close down because nobody wanted to work with a monster.”

“That happened to my old job,” I said. “The day monsters came out of hiding our boss told the whole company that he was a werewolf. Practically everybody got up and left right then and there. They refused to return so we eventually had to close down.” The others led me to the food court and we all got coffee and sat down.

“That must have really sucked,” Michael commented. “Losing your job over something as stupid as that.”

“Yeah it did. I would have kept working regardless but with so few employees there wasn’t much that could be done.” I took a sip of my coffee, loving the smooth and yummy taste of it. “So what brought you guys to the mall?” I switched to a happier topic.

“Just wanted to hang out. Lindsay needed some shit for our apartment and Gavin decided to invite himself along.” Michael shrugged “You?”

“Needed a few things,” I replied. “Also I was bored so I decided to waste a bunch of money on shit I don’t need.”

“Well…the guys are meeting with us later to go to the bar…” Lindsay nudged me. “It would be more fun with you there so me and Meg aren’t out numbered.” 

“Yeah come on,” Gavin slung an arm around me. “You’ve been working with us for a month and we know nothing about you! We haven’t even been to your house!”

“Oh! She should throw a party!” Lindsay said excitedly. “Just the people from the Achievement Hunter office so it’s not too big!”

“I don’t know…” I bit my lip, thinking of how much of a hassle a party would be.

“I’ll help with everything,” Lindsay promised. “We would have had one when you first arrived but we all got so busy.”

“I’ll think about it.” I said. Lindsay started dancing around like I said yes.

“What about tonight?” Michael asked. 

“I…yeah sure. I’ll go out with you guys tonight.” Might as well. Hell it might even be fun. 

“Great! We’re meeting at The Full Moon.” I waited for more but he didn’t say anything else.

“What’s The Full Moon and where is it?” I asked.

“Oh right you’ve never been there,” Lindsay laughed a little. “It’s a bar where monsters and humans go. It opened up a few months ago but it’s pretty cool. It’s also the only place monsters can drop their glamours for a bit. ” 

“Why don’t we pick you up?” Gavin supplied. “That way you don’t get lost.”

“Uh…yeah sure sounds good to me.” I nodded. We talked for a bit after that. It was mostly about recent video games we played. Lindsay and Michael invited me over for dinner one night and I agreed to go. It was then that I realised they were right. I had been hiding away in my house since I started working with them. I really needed to get out more. I was actually glad I agreed to go to the bar with them. 

Soon after, I excused myself. I still had to get some things for my house and then I had to go get ready for tonight. They promised to pick me up at eight so that only gave me a few hours to pick an outfit and do my hair and makeup. After I said my goodbyes, I headed towards Target. I needed a new coffee cup since my old one decided to break in the dishwasher and I needed to get a mixer. I lived in my house for three years and never thought to get a mixer. I got three more coffee cups because knowing my luck all three of them would break on me as soon as I used them. After I paid I headed back out to my car and drove home. I set my bags on the kitchen counter and decided I could deal with them tomorrow as I headed upstairs for a quick shower. What did one wear to a bar? Once my shower was done I dried my hair and then went to my closet, pulling clothes out. Should I wear a skirt? Maybe not…bar equals drunks and drunks equal bad flirting. I decided on a pair of dark jeans and a really nice red top. It was kind of see through so I put a black tank top on under it. I brushed my hair a bit, not really wanting to do much with it. It was naturally wavy and putting it up would cause too much trouble because it was so thick. No, my hair stays down. Now for makeup. I always thought I got the weirdest combinations of looks. Red hair, blue eyes and somewhat pale skin. Weren’t redheads supposed to have really green eyes? I knew it was genetics and shit but still. I would have killed to have leaf green eyes. 

Sighing, I added some mascara and eyeliner on my eyes, making a little stripe with eyeliner at the corners of my eye. I mixed my eyeshadow so I had smoky eyes and I added just a little bit of red lipstick. I gave myself a once over and nodded with satisfaction. Looking at the clock I saw that it was almost eight. I was just about to grab my small hand bag when there was a knock on the door. The guys must have showed up early.

“Just a minute!” I called. I hurried downstairs and slipped into a pair of high heeled boots before opening the door. “Ryan?” He was wearing his usual leather jacket and had a black shirt and black jeans on. His hair was windswept and he looked insanely handsome.

“Hi,” he smiled. “The others didn’t know where you lived so I offered to come pick you up. Hope you don’t mind.” His eyes looked me over, starting at my face and slowly trailing down. “You look beautiful.”

“Thanks.” I mumbled as I closed and locked the door behind me and Ryan led me to his motorbike. He handed me a helmet, which I slipped on, and then sat down. I sat behind him and wrapped my arms lightly around him. 

“You’re going to want to hang on tighter than that Kyla.” Ryan laughed. I did as I was told and he started the bike up.

“Where’s your helmet?” I asked.

“I’m a demon Kyla. I don’t need one.” He backed the bike out and started down the road. I griped him tighter as he started picking up speed and I could feel him laugh. “Scared?”

“No!” No force on Earth could make me admit to him that I was scared. He’d just use that against me. I never realised it before but Ryan was really warm. Not just normal warm either. He was really warm, like he had a fever. Maybe it was because he’s a demon? 

A few minutes later we pulled up to a building hidden away in an ally. It was painted black but just above the door was a painting of a full moon. I couldn’t help but laugh at that and when Ryan noticed he laughed too. We went inside, Ryan scanning the crowd for our friends.

“Huh, guess we got here early.” He said. The inside of the building had dim lighting but it wasn’t that bad. The carpet was black and really soft. I could feel my heels sinking in every time I took a step. The walls were a dark purple with streaks of lighter purple. There was a small dance floor with flashing lights and a DJ was set up at the back. There were a few tables and booths to sit at and the bar was huge. I looked behind the counter and saw an endless supply of every type of alcohol you could think of. Ryan led me to a booth and had me sit down, saying he was going to get us some drinks. 

As I waited I noticed that Lindsay was right; a lot of monsters had dropped their glamours. I could see some trolls, pixies, dwarfs and what I believed to be a vampire. The few humans that were here didn’t care though. They talked to everyone which was nice to see. If only everybody was this accepting. The vampire I had noticed earlier was now looking at me and smiling slightly. I quickly turned away but I knew he was still looking. Ryan came with our drinks just then, with the others following behind.

“Hey guys,” I greeted. The booth I sat at didn’t seem big enough but we somehow managed to fit Ryan, Michael, Lindsay, Gavin, and Meg into the booth. Geoff and Jack conceded defeat and grabbed some chairs to sit at the end. I was squished between Ryan and the wall and he tried to ease my discomfort by putting his arm around me but that ended up making me uncomfortable in a completely different way. 

“So,” Geoff said. “Who finally got Kyla to come with us?” 

“What would be us!” Lindsay yelled raising her hand. “We ran into her at the mall.”

“Yeah and then we made her feel bad for being antisocial and shit,” Michael snickered. “I also conned her into eating Lindsay’s food sometime this week.” 

“My cooking is not bad!” Lindsay hit Michael.

“All you cook is fish!” 

“I’m a cat! What do you expect!?”

“Enough already you two,” Ryan drawled. “Keep this up and Kyla won’t want to be anywhere near you.” 

“Oh like she wants to be anywhere near you.” Michael shot back, smirking as he noticed Ryan’s arm around me. Ryan just rolled his eyes. 

“I thought we came here to have fun.” Meg spoke up.

“Yeah me too.” I agreed. We giggled as the Michael stuck his tongue out at us. 

“Why don’t we go dance then!” Lindsay started jumping up and down in her seat. “Dancing is fun!” Both her and Meg looked at me.

“I would but I’m stuck between a demon and a wall.” I pointed at Ryan and they both glared at him.

“You are hogging our friend,” Meg tried to sound angry but she shouldn’t help laughing.

“Well maybe I like where she is now!” Ryan joked, his arm tightening around me.

“Oh be careful Ryan,” Jack laughed. “You’re starting to show emotions.” A look of horror passed over Ryan’s face.

“Oh dear. We wouldn’t want that now would we?” He started pushing Michael out of the way. “Move! I need to distance myself from these so called emotions!” Michael fell out of his seat, swearing loudly, causing the whole table to erupt in laughter. I moved out of the booth and followed Meg and Lindsay out to the dance floor. The song that was on was one of my favorites and it didn’t take long to start moving to the beat. The three of us let loose as we danced, making each other laugh.

 

Ryan’s Point of View:

“Will you stop staring at her?” Geoff sighed in annoyance. I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” I replied.

“Ryan, you have been my friend for many years now. I think I can tell when you like someone.” Geoff stated.

“Yeah, we’ve all noticed it,” Jack added. “Why don’t you just…ask her on a date or something?”

“Yeah!” Gavin agreed. “I’m sure she’d love to. I mean, you guys seem to get along so well. It’s obvious that she likes you back. Just ask her.” 

“Why on Earth would she like me?” I sneered. “I’m a demon, a son of the Devil himself. I used to take people’s soul for a living. I’m the most feared demon there is and she’s just a human.”

“But a pretty human.” Michael said. I rolled my eyes and looked over to Kyla again. She looked absolutely amazing. It had taken all of my self-control not to take her when I showed up at her door earlier. I watched as she did a little twirl, her red hair flying around her face. 

“Look, you and I both know that she is the only human to truly accept what you are,” Geoff continued. “We also know you can control your…abilities so every time you touch her she won’t want to jump your bones.”

“Why do humans say that? ‘Jump your bones’? It sounds disgusting.” Geoff hit me upside the head and I glared at him.

“It’s an expression you dumbass.” He rolled his eyes. “Look, the song is about to change. Just go…dance with her. Just for one song.” I looked over at Geoff and raised an eyebrow at him. “Do it before I make you do it.” He growled. I put my hands up in surrender and walked over to Kyla.

 

Kyla’s Point of View:

When the song was over, a slow one started up and I was about to sit down when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. Looking up, I met Ryan’s cool blue gaze as he stared down at me.

“Hi.” I smiled. 

“Hi.” We started swaying slowly to the music. His arms were wrapped tightly around me and he held me close. I honestly thought I was floating at that moment. Everything faded away and all I could see were his blue eyes. “You have no idea how beautiful you look right now.” Ryan whispered. He brought his head closer to me until our lips were just brushing. My heart started beating wildly as I waited for him to close the space between us. Just as he was about to someone bumped into us, breaking the moment. Ryan’s head shot up and he growled, his eyes flashing red. Whoever bumped us didn’t pay attention. The song ended and I pulled away from Ryan a little.

“We…should get back to the others.” I said. Ryan nodded and look my arm, leading me back to our table. We spent the rest of the night drinking and laughing. Well, the others drank. Ryan, Meg and I were the only ones who stayed sober. Meg had to drive the others home and apparently they all had to pull straws to see who stayed sober. When we finally left the others could hardly walk. Ryan had to practically carry Gavin out to the car which made everyone else laugh. I said goodbye and good luck to Meg and followed Ryan over to his bike. I put the helmet on and sat behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. Since it was so late at night the streets weren’t as busy and it didn’t take too long to get home. We pulled into my driveway and Ryan shut the engine off. I got off the bike and handed him his helmet.

“Thanks for the ride.” I said. He took the helmet and put it on the seat behind him and then got up. “What are you doing?” He just smirked and pulled me towards the door. I gave him a questioning look but unlocked the door. As soon as he heard the click Ryan opened the door and dragged me inside. “Ryan wha-“ He cut me off by pushing me against the wall and kissing me. I froze for a moment, processing what was going on before melting into the kiss. His lips were warm and soft and they moved against mine perfectly. He pulled away slightly and leaned his forehead against mine. 

“Forgive me,” he whispered. “I couldn’t help myself. I’ve been thinking of doing that for a while now and I wasn’t about to let you go after we had gotten interrupted.” He kissed me again, this time softer. 

“I really don’t mind.” I replied after we pulled away again. Ryan smiled and kissed me one last time before moving away. 

“I should let you rest,” he said. “Is it possible…to see you tomorrow?” He asked. I nodded and he smiled again. “Tomorrow then.” He slipped out the door but I didn’t move until I heard his bike start up and fade into the distance.

“What,” I said to my empty house. “The actual fuck.” I locked the door and drifted upstairs. I headed into the bathroom and looked at my reflection. “I believe you are falling for a demon Kyla.” I said to myself. I smiled and proceeded to get ready for bed. I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay exciting bits! Who was that vampire? Why was he looking at Kyla? Why is this so much fun to write?! Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I've got sooo many ideas for this story >:D Also that's probably one of the few times you'll get to see Ryan's POV. I only did it for this chapter because it fit so well and I wanted to show him being insecure about going after Kyla.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyla and Ryan have their first official date and Kyla learns more about Ryan's past. Also, whatever happened to him saying he'd never save her again?

“You know, I think this is our first date.” Ryan commented. He had picked me around noon and we had gone out for lunch at a nearby burger restaurant. Now we were sitting in the park eating ice cream.

“Oh? Those nights you kept me up until midnight weren’t dates?” I laughed.

“Nah. Those were me getting to know you.” Ryan smiled and nudged me. 

“And yet you’ve hardly said anything about yourself.” I said. 

“Not much to say,” he shrugged. “I’m a demon who has lived for many years.”

“Yeah but where did you grow up? Why is everybody always afraid of you? You never talk about things like that.”

“Why would you want to know?” Ryan sounded slightly annoyed which surprised me.

“I kind of want to know about the guy I’m dating.” I replied. He was quiet for a moment.

“We’re dating?” Ryan smirked and started, much to my amazement, to blush. 

“I-” I bit my lip. “I guess?” Ryan’s smirk turned into a smile and he kissed me gently. Sighing he pulled away and draped his arm over my shoulders.

“What would you like to know?” He asked. I thought for a moment, watching people pass by.

“When were you born?” I finally asked. 

“You really want to know?” Ryan looked me straight in the eye and I nodded. He looked away before continuing. “I…was born….in 1356…”

“1356?” I clarified. He nodded. I sat back against the bench. “Thank makes you over 600 years old.”

“659 to bed exact.” Ryan mumbled. “But that is still young compared to a lot of demons. My father? He’s been alive since...well…we don’t actually know since there was no way to tell time back then but…” He trailed off. 

“Wait I thought you said you were older than most monsters?”

“When I say that I mean the entire demon race,” Ryan explained. “We pass all information down to our young. A lot of our elders were around for the creation of other monsters.”

“Oh.” I looked away and took a bite of my ice cream.

“You seem…pretty calm about this.” Ryan commented.

“Well I knew you were older…I just didn’t know how old.” I replied.

“Are you okay with this?” His arm tightened around me to show what he meant. I nodded.

“Yeah.” Ryan sighed in relief next to me. “What, were you scared I was going to leave?” 

“Yes. It’s been a very lonely 659 years Kyla,” Ryan smiled slightly. “Hard to find a relationship with someone when you couldn’t tell them your biggest secret.”

“What about your own kind? Surely you could have found someone…?” I finished my ice cream and threw the napkin in the garbage bin next to us.

“Most she-demons are bitches,” Ryan said. “Just look at my mother. A lot of the times they just want to get a kid and then they leave. Others are clingy. They think that since we live forever, love should last forever. One of my friends got in a relationship like that. Sure he loved her at first but she wouldn’t even let him out of the house. The first week they were together she was thinking of getting married.”

“Wow,” I said. “I think I know someone who sounds exactly like that.” My mind wandered to one of my friends, Chris. He had gotten together with some girl he met in college and she started becoming possessive. He finally left after a year of her clinging to him. 

“Yes well you can see why I wouldn’t want to be with one of my own.” Ryan sighed. 

“Where did you grow up?” I suddenly asked, wanting to switch topics.

“What is now known as Georgia,” he replied. “And then we had to move so we went to Europe and travelled around there until I was in my late teens. By then I was sick of living with my mother so I moved back here for a bit. After that I just kind of…went everywhere. Soon I got tired of moving and came here where I met Geoff and he offered me a job and I said yes. I’ve been here ever since.”

“That must have sucked,” I said. “Never staying in one place.”

“Yeah,” Ryan shrugged. “But I’m here now and I’m apparently dating the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” I felt a blush creep up my face and I hit him.

“Shut up.” I mumbled. He laughed and drew me in for another kiss. “You’re different you know that?” I said when we pulled apart.

“Different?” He raised that damned eyebrow again. I couldn’t believe it but I was jealous he could do that.

“Yeah. Before you would hardly talk and you were always moody. Now you’re smiling a lot more and the others are finding it hard to make you shut up.” I tucked my hair behind my ear and look off into the distance. “I mean, when I first showed up you wouldn’t even say good morning to anyone. You just nodded. You are completely different now.”

“Would you be surprised if I said it was because of you?” I glanced at Ryan from the corner of my eye but he wasn’t looking at me. “You’re right. I wasn’t like this before. Sure, I would joke around with the guys sometimes but a lot of the time I kept to myself. It wasn’t until that first night we stayed up talking that I thought about how…cold I’ve been to everyone. And then when I upset you I was actually very worried that I had gone too far. I didn’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t forgiven me. It was at that point that I started to…develop feelings towards you.” He reached down and grabbed my hand, bringing it too his lips. “So I guess this is all your fault.” He joked. He stood up and pulled me up with him.

“Where are we going?” I asked as he dragged me back to his bike. I was silently glad I didn’t own that many skirts. Riding a motorcycle in one of those….yeah no thanks. “Ryan?” I tried again. 

“It’s hot out,” he replied. “I wanted to get out of the sun for a bit.” Making sure I was comfortable, Ryan started his bike and headed off. I had no idea where we were going. Every turn Ryan made kept leading us to a part of town I had never thought to venture in. When we finally did stop it was in front of a small house. It was kind of cute actually. The house was painted a lovely shade of blue. The yard was well maintained and there was even a little garden.

“Where are we?” I asked. 

“This,” Ryan said getting of the bike. “Is my house.”

“You live here?” I grinned.

“Yeah.” I couldn’t help it, I started laughing. “What? What’s so funny?” He demanded.  
“I always thought of you living in an apartment or something. Not a cute little house like this!” I said between giggles. 

“What a demon can’t live in a cute house?” Ryan helped me off the bike and led me inside. “I needed space for my things and this house was just big enough so…I bought it.” The inside looked more of what I would expect from him. The front door led straight into a hallway which had a closet and a place to hang coat ups. After that was the living room which was done in browns and looked very much like a man cave. A big TV sat on one end of the room with an Xbox beside it, while leather couches and chairs surrounded it. There was a small fireplace set off to one side although I had no idea who would want a fireplace in Texas. Across from the living room was the kitchen which was very simple really. Just a small table in one corner, a fridge, oven and cupboards right across from it. Further down the hall looked to be the bathroom and Ryan’s bedroom. I tried not to flush when I thought about that room but I don’t think it worked. 

“Cozy.” I commented. It really was. It was big enough for one person and had a very…homey feeling about it. I headed into the living room and curled up on the couch while Ryan disappeared into the kitchen. He came back with two cokes and handed one to me.

“I figured since I’ve seen your house you might as well see where I live.” He shrugged. 

“I like it. Suits you.” 

“Suits me?” Ryan laughed.

“Sure. Big, badass demon living in a cute little house.” I took a sip from my coke and set the can down on the coffee table.

“I’m not that much of a badass, love.” Ryan said. I ignored the flutter in my stomach at the name ‘love’.

“Everybody seems to be scared of you though.” I thought back to that fox demon who had been begging for forgiveness. Even some of our co-workers tried their best not to piss Ryan off. 

“That’s just because of my father. He is a very powerful demon and he is very mean when he wants to be. Everyone thinks that I go and tell him who steps out of line so they try to steer clear.”

“What would he think about me?” I asked.

“You never have to meet him, thankfully. Honestly I have no idea what he would say if he ever found out about us. He is very unpredictable.” Ryan shrugged. 

“Hm.” I suddenly found myself being pulled into Ryan’s lap, his arms winding around me. 

“Mmm…” His head dropped to my neck and he started kissing me there, nipping slightly as he did. 

“Ryan?” I bit my lip. He brought his head back up and kissed me. I couldn’t help the little moan that escaped me as I kissed him back. His hands slipped under my shirt, exploring every bit of skin he was able to touch. His finger brushed gentle across my bra and I pulled away slightly. “Not today, okay?”

“Okay.” He went back to kissing me. Honestly I could have stayed like that forever until his phone started ringing. “No…” He groaned. Reaching into his pocket he pulled his phone out. “Hello?” He grumbled. I tried to slide off his lap but he held me tighter. “Fine. I’ll be there soon.” He hung up and sighed. “I’m sorry babe but I have to go. There are some demons causing trouble and apparently I’m the only one who can stop them.”

“Oh…okay.” This time when I tried to move he let me. “See told you. You are a badass. They called you to take care of the problem.”

“You’re pushing it girlie.” Ryan growled in my ear. I giggled. Ryan drove me home and gave me a quick kiss before heading off again. I went inside, kind of upset that my first date with Ryan was interrupted but I knew that the monsters had to make sure everyone behaved. It wouldn’t do good to have the entire human race suddenly turn against them. I plopped down on my couch and turned Netflix on. It’s been a while since I’ve watched anything good. I decided on having a Spice and Wolf marathon. It was one of my favorite animes and I never got tired of watching it. I only wished that they would create the third season already. Before I started the show I got up and grabbed something to drink and some snacks then returned to the couch and settled in, draping a blanket over me. I pressed play and snuggled further into my couch getting as comfy as possible.

 

When I woke up it was dark outside. Netflix had turned itself off and it was eerily quiet in the house. I sat up and stretched, about to make my way to bed, when I heard something. It was a quiet tapping. I stood up and listened for a moment. Tap…tap…tap. I headed for my patio door and looked outside. I couldn’t see anything…maybe it was the wind making something hit the house. Tap…tap…tap. That had to be right? I had almost convinced myself of that when a voice spoke up.

“I’m really surprised. Humans usually lock their doors.” I spun around and saw the vampire from the bar, the one who kept staring at me. I know noticed the blood red eyes and fangs he had, making his beautiful face almost demonic. Which was funny considering he was made by a demon. I gave myself a mental shake. Now was not the time to be thinking like that.

“Who are you?” I demanded. 

“Me? Why, I’m just a hungry vampire who happened to be in the neighbourhood. Honestly I thought that demon would never leave your side. Shame really. He had every opportunity to devour your soul and yet he didn’t. Oh well,” The vampire smiled. “Guess it means your blood is all mine.” He started advancing towards me. I suddenly realized the horrible position I was in. My back was to a fucking fenced yard. A fence that I probably couldn’t climb. 

“I’ll scream!” I suddenly said. “I’ll scream and my neighbours will call the police!”

“You’ll be dead by then,” the vampire shrugged. “And I’ll be long gone.”

“They’ll know it was a vampire who killed me. You really want people to think monsters can’t be trusted?” I was trying to stall, hoping I could come up with a plan. As we talked, I tried to inch my way to my phone. 

“You really think I care?” The vampire laughed. “We should have never come out of hiding! It made eating so much easier. Now they force us to drink cold blood that donors give us in bags. It’s disgusting. I like it fresh from the tap. Warm. Flowing freely. Hearing a heartbeat stop is the most amazing experience.” He closed his eyes as he envisioned it and I took the chance to get to my phone. I typed a quick message and hit send. “Not so fast little human!” He took my phone and threw it at the wall. I watched as it shattered. “Who did you contact?”

“N-no one!” I lied. “You took it away before I could do anything!”

“Lier!” He flipped my hair away from my neck. “I’m going to make sure this hurts like hell!” I braced my for what was coming. His teeth grazed my skin before sinking down. I cried out in pain, trying to get away but he was too strong. It only lasted for a second though. The vampire jerked away, a growl coming from him. “What the fuck do you want demon?” I opened my eyes and saw Ryan standing in front of me, anger written all over his face.

“Let her go.” He growled.

“What you think you can bully me? Cai told me exactly what you did when he tried to have some fun with her,” The vampire shrugged. “It didn’t seem like you were going to do anything so I’m taking the initiative. It would be a shame to let this beautiful young thing go to waste. Might as well e-” Before he could finish the sentence, Ryan flew at the vampire and pried him off of me. He stood in front of me protectively and eyed the vampire, watching to see what he would do.

“You will not come near her again,” Ryan said quietly. It was honestly more scaring than if he was yelling. “If I hear that you’ve tried to harm her I will throw you into the fire of Hell where you will burn for eternity. Are we clear?”

“You think you’re so tough. Just because of your father you think you own us. Well I’ve got news for you buddy. A lot of us are getting sick of how we’re treated. It won’t be long until we take you and the rest of your family down.” With that he brushed past us and left. Ryan followed him to the door and locked it behind him. He stood there for a moment, his hands forming into fists and then relaxing. 

“Ryan?” I asked, walking up to him.

“He didn’t hurt you too bad did he?” Ryan wouldn’t look at me. He stood stock still, his muscles tensed up.

“No.” I answered. He nodded. “Are you okay?” Instead of answering he turned around and scooped me up in his arms, holding me close. He buried his head into my neck and tightened his hold on me. “Ryan?”

“Forgive me I just…when I arrived here I had been so worried. If you hadn’t sent that text you would have been dead by now,” He pulled away and checked my neck. “Let’s get this cleaned up.” I nodded and showed him where the Band-Aids were. He sat me on the counter and got to work wiping away the blood. He put a large piece of gauze over the wound and tape it up. After that was done he pressed a gentle kiss to my neck before picking me up again. 

“Ryan I can walk.” He ignored me. He brought me into the bedroom and set me down on the bed, crawling in beside me. Ryan wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

“I’m starting to think I need to keep a constant watch over you,” he said. “This is the second time I’ve had to save you.” I just rolled my eyes and snuggled closer. I wasn’t able to sleep however. The night’s events kept rolling through my mind. Ryan could tell I was still upset and he started to gently run his fingers through my hair. It started to soothe me and it didn’t take long after that for me to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spice and Wolf. Really great show. Go watch it. Anyways. So the vampire from the bar is back and now the plot thickens! Ooooooooh~~~~ :P Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Maybe the next one gets a bit...steamier ;) I've also noticed I keep ending the chapter with Kyla going to bed. I'm going to try and stop that. I'm starting to get annoyed with myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyla's home is destroyed so until they find whoever did it, she has to stay with Ryan. Not that she minds. Especially when things start to heat up

I watched as Geoff and Jack roamed through my house, smelling the air to see if they could track the people who did this. As soon as Ryan saw what had happened he whipped his phone out and called the two werewolves. They came over right away and set to work.

“I can tell you it was the work of vampires,” Geoff said as he walked back into the kitchen. “No one I’ve met though.”

“Same.” Jack joined us and sat at the dining table. “Whoever did this was really pissed though.” Just before Jack and Geoff had gotten here I went around my house, looking at what was destroyed. All the dishes had been smashed, the furniture in my living room had been cut open and the stuffing pulled out, my TV and Xbox were smashed and all my DVDs and movies broken. I had been scared to go upstairs but did anyways, surprised to find my room untouched, save for a note on my bed. 

“This is just the beginning. Hope you’re ready.” Whoever sent it left a small symbol on the end. It was a circle with a fang in it although the others didn’t know what it meant. 

“Until this is sorted out Kyla needs to stay somewhere else.” Geoff suggested.

“She’ll stay with me,” Ryan said. I just nodded. I was just glad I hadn’t been home. If whoever did this showed up while Ryan had been getting clothes for the dinner who knows what would have happened. “Darling?” I looked up to see Ryan kneeling in front of me. When did he get there? “We should go.” He offered his hand and I took it, allowing him to pull me up from my seat.

“We’ll stay a bit longer and see if we can find anything else,” Jack said. “Although I doubt they left anything else.” Ryan thanked them and led me out of the house and back to the car. He held my door open for me while I got in and then got in the driver’s side. The ride to his house was silent. I stared out the window, not really seeing anything. 

“Hey,” Ryan reached over to grab my hand. “It’ll be okay. We’ll find whoever did this and make them pay.” I gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand. We reached his house and headed inside. Ryan led me right to his room and started rummaging around his drawers for something for me to wear. His bedroom was plain but it was done in all dark colors. There was a king sized bed, cut in the shape of a circle, with black silky sheets, his carpet was a very plush dark red and the walls were black as well. The windows had thick drapes on them and I could imagine no sunlight getting through. Honestly this is what I thought his entire house would look like. This is what I’d imagined as a demon’s lair. Not a cute little house. Ryan noticed me staring at the room and he shrugged.

“Remember when I said Lilith made both demons and vampires? Well on trait we share is our hatred of the sun. Hell is a very dark place so the sun can be very irritating. I was going to do the room in all black but I figured that’d be too much.” He explained as he tossed me one of his shirts. 

“So you did black and red?” I sat on the bed and found it to be extremely soft. I was just about to curl up where I was and fall asleep on it.

“I’ve always thought black and red went together…this is the one space in my house that shows I’m not human. If the sun starts to bother me too much I just hide in here until I feel better.” Ryan headed to the door. “I’ll let you get dressed.” He shut the door behind him and I quickly got out of my clothes and slipped his shirt on. It was just a plain blue one and it fell to just above my knees. I crawled onto his bed and slipped under the covers.

“It’s safe now!” I called out. Ryan came back a moment later. He had taken his shirt off and changed into a pair of sweats. I found myself admiring his toned body. He smirked as he caught me staring and slipped into bed with me. He pulled me close to him, his arms wrapping around me and holding tightly. I sighed, happy to have him help me through this mess. I thought back to my destroyed home and couldn’t help the tear that fell. 

“It’ll be okay Kyla,” Ryan whispered, kissing my forehead. “We’ll find them. Until then you’ll stay here with me. You’re safe.” I nodded and snuggled closer, burying my face into his chest. 

\----  
When I woke up the next morning, Ryan told me that Geoff had given us the day off so I didn’t need to get up right away. I wasn’t going to complain. I didn’t really want to face everyone at work at the moment anyways. Around ten Ryan got up to make us breakfast and I followed right after, getting up to take a shower. Since I didn’t have any of my own clothes, I stole a pair of sweats that I could tie around the waist and another one of his shirts. Both were way too big on me but I didn’t care. I padded out to the kitchen, my stomach rumbling at the smell of bacon. I sat at the table, watching Ryan cook, and smiled slightly. The past few days had been insane but Ryan had stayed by my side the entire time. 

“How do you feel about pancakes?” Ryan asked.

“Love them.” He nodded and started on making the batter. 

“I was thinking later we could go to your house and get some of your things?” Ryan glanced at me over his shoulder. “As cute as you look right now I figure you’d feel more comfortable in your own clothes.” I nodded, blushing a bit at being called ‘cute’. 

After we ate, we went back to my place. I tried to ignore everything as I went up to my room. I grabbed a bag from my closet and starting filling it with clothes and other necessities. When I went back downstairs, Ryan was staring out towards my backyard.

“See anything interesting?” I asked, coming up behind him and sliding my arms around his waist.

“No. I was just thinking that’s all.” He took my bag and we headed back to his car. 

“Thinking about what?” I locked the front door even though I knew if whoever destroyed my home wanted in there again, they would find a way. A locked door didn’t stop them last time so why should anything be different now?

“Nothing in particular I guess,” he replied. “I was thinking about taking you out somewhere nice tonight. Make you forget about this whole mess for a couple of hours.”

“That’d be nice.” I smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss me. What was supposed to be a gentle brush of the lips turned into something very passionate and demanding, both of us trying to get closer to one another. His hands started roaming everywhere as I gripped his shirt, pulling him even closer.

“Come on,” Ryan said, pulling away a bit. “Let’s get back to my place.” We got in the car and started back, the entire drive seeming to take longer than usual. When we did finally get there, Ryan picked me up bridal style and teleported us into his bedroom. He gently laid me on the bed and covered my body with his, kissing a path from my neck up to my lips and back down again. I pressed against him, trying to feel every inch of his body. His hands slipped under my shirt and pushed it up over my head and tossed it aside. His lips traveled further down until he was peppering kisses along the tops of my breasts. Ryan’s hands reached around me and undid my bra strap, quickly getting rid of that too. He leaned back a bit and looked down at me, his gaze raking over ever part of me.

“Beautiful.” He breathed. He leaned back down and captured one of my nipples in his mouth, causing me to gasp. I tangled my fingers in his hair while my body shuddered at the sensations washing over me. Ryan let my nipple slip from his mouth and kissed me, his tongue exploring my mouth. His hands slipped down to the sweat pants and undid the strings before sliding them down my hips. His fingers hooked into my underwear so those went with the pants. I bit my lip as Ryan took in the sight of me fully naked. His eyes flashed black for a moment before he leaned back down to kiss me again. “I feel overdressed.” He mumbled against my lips and sat back again, stripping his shirt off. His jeans came next and my breath caught in my throat. He kneeled at my feet and his hands started slowly sliding up my legs. When he was halfway up my thighs I felt an instant shot of pleasure run up my body.

“What wa-” I tried to ask but Ryan cut me off.

“Shh,” he whispered, leaning over my and kissing me. I felt it again and I moaned loudly. “I’m sorry. I can’t exactly control it right now. I want you so badly…” Ryan said after we pulled apart. 

“Can’t control what?” I asked. 

“The thing about being a Lust Demon is that we have certain…abilities which can make someone feel extreme pleasure at any moment just by touching them. I’m trying, and apparently failing, to hold it back right now because I don’t want to scare you. Whenever a Lust Demon is…horny…the abilities come to us without us really wanting them.” Ryan explained, his face going really red. 

“So what I’m feeling right now…?” 

“It’s harmless really. It’s just a way to get you to…come…faster.” That last part was said really quietly. I started giggling. “Why are you laughing?”

“You look really cute right now, all embarrassed and blushing.” He gave me a confused look for a moment before smirking.

“Shut up.” I pulled him in for another kiss, wrapping my arms around him tightly. He started kissing a path down my body. I bit my lip as he ghosted over my stomach and down even lower. His tongue pressed against my clit and I bucked up, a moan escaping from my lips. Ryan slid an arm around my waist, holding me down. He continued to tease me, swiping his tongue across my sensitive skin slowly. He would start to speed up a bit, his eyes lighting up in amusement as endless streams of moans came from me, but then slow down again. I almost groaned in frustration as he did it a third time. I tried to press my hips closer to him but his hold on me was strong so I couldn’t do much. Without warning he started to hum a bit and I nearly screamed.

“Ryan,” I moaned. He hummed again, holding it for a moment before swiping his tongue across me again. “Ryan please.” I could feel him smile against my flesh before he took my nub between his lips again. Sparks were shooting through me as the tip of his tongue barely touched me as it flicked out and then disappeared. I felt something prodding around my entrance and realised it was his finger. He slid it in gently, moaning as I tightened around him slightly. As his finger pumped in and out of me he started to hum against my skin again. It was maddening. I was getting close and he could tell. It was then I felt it again, the intense shot of pleasure, except this time it was directed at only one place. As soon as I felt that I was seeing stars. I cried out Ryan’s name, my hands gripping the sheets as I came. Ryan kissed his way back to me mouth. 

“Kyla?” He whispered.

“Mm?” I was still coming down from what just happened and I didn’t trust myself to speak.

“Are you okay?” I nodded and he kissed me again. I felt his erection against my leg and I reached down and grabbed it, smiling as he hissed. I started to slowly pump my hand, watching as Ryan’s eyes glazed over. He grabbed my hand and pinned it beside my head then lined himself up. I could feel his tip rubbing against and me I bit back a moan.

“Ryan…” I pleaded. He smiled before slipping into me slowly. We both let out twin moans as he filled me. 

“Oh baby,” he started to slowly move his hips, sliding almost completely out before slowly making his way back. “Fuck you feel good.” He wrapped my legs around him, giving him a new angle that make us both lose our minds. At that point Ryan was tired of going slow and started to thrust. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him into a kiss as his hips slammed into me. Ryan’s control over his abilities was quickly slipping. Every time he thrust into me, the feeling was magnified and I ended up coming twice more before Ryan found his release. We laid there for a moment, both of us trying to catch our breaths. Ryan slipped out of me and practically crashed onto the bed beside me, pulling me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat as we both tried to calm down. 

“That was...amazing.” I breathed. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Ryan asked. “I didn’t hurt you?”

“I think you were too busy making my mind explode with three orgasms.” I laughed. 

“I’m sorry I tried so hard to keep control of that. It’s been so long since I’ve…” I cut him off by kissing him.

“Its fine,” I said when we pulled apart. “You’ll just have to practice that’s all.”

“Practice?” He raised his eyebrow, his expression quizzical. I just smirked at him until he understood. “Oh! Yeah…guess I’ll need lots of practice.” He moved so that he was laying on top of me again. “Maybe I should start now?” He asked.

“No!” I laughed. “I won’t be able to walk!” I pushed him off of me, both of us laughing. 

“Fine.” He wrapped his arms around me again. “I don’t know about you but I could fall asleep right now.”

“Mmm…same.” Ryan pulled the covers over us. I closed my eyes, falling asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um...yeah...that happened. Anyways, I'm sorry it's been a few days but I've been having horrible writer's block. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyla and Ryan are invited for dinner. A surprise is waiting for them when they come home.

Ryan ended up staying the whole weekend. He was worried the vampire might come back Sunday night but everything was quiet. Monday, however, was insane. Insanely boring. Geoff had called in sick and Gavin had gone back to England for a few weeks. So it was just Jack, Michael, Ryan and me. 

“Well…this is so much fun.” Jack sighed. He was currently playing Dying Light just to pass the time. I was really happy we recorded episodes weeks in advance so we didn’t have to really do anything. I mean, we could have recorded a video with just the four of us but that would mean extra work for the editors and we didn’t want to overwhelm them.

“You know you can just leave,” I said. “I only came in because I have a little bit of editing to finish up. After I’m done this I’m gone.”

“But then I’ll be bored at him. See it’s better to be bored around friends then by yourself.” Jack said. I laughed. “Besides, if I leave then who’s going to keep an eye on Ryan? He could do anything to our stuff. Gotta keep him in line.”

“Hey! I would not mess with my friends things. Unlike some people I know.” Ryan shook his head, remembering when the guys changed his gamer tag on him. That was a fun day. 

“Yeah sure,” Michael laughed. “I’m still waiting for you to break my Xbox.”

Jack shut off his game and got up. “Alright. I’ll go home and stop bugging you three. Kyla, you’re in charge.”

“Yes!” My hands shot up in the air. “I have the ultimate power!”

“You wish.” Michael playfully pushed me, causing my chair to hit Jack’s.

“Don’t break my shit!” Jack yelled, scowling at us before leaving again, causing me and Michael to crack up. I rolled myself back to my computer and started editing again. I tried to get Michael to do my stuff since I was in charge but it didn’t work. He just ended up pushing me across the room instead and laughing when my hair hit something and fell over.

“Okay so before you two completely break the office should we record something?” Ryan asked.

“Dude I’m so bored I’ll record five somethings,” Michael said. “What do you have in mind?” 

“Play some GTA?” Ryan shrugged. 

“I’m in.” I said, wheeling myself back to my desk and popping the game into my Xbox. “We should just freestyle it. The fans seem to really like that.” 

“Alright let’s go.” Michael said. We waited for online to load before pressing record. “Hey this is Michael, Kyla and Ryan and we’re bored as fuck.” For the next hour or so we just went around robbing stores, killing cops and killing each other. It was great. When we stopped recording I sat back and stretched a bit. I sent the video into the upload folder and glanced at the clock.

“Well, it’s now two in the afternoon. Now what?” I asked.

“I don’t know. Lunch? Home?” Michael groaned as he got up. “I’m getting too old for this shit.”

“Home sounds good to me.” I said. 

“What are you getting too old for?” Lindsay asked, walking into the room.

“Getting in and out of chairs. Can we get a wheel chair so I never have to walk again?”

“No,” Lindsay turned towards me. “So what are you doing tomorrow night?”

“Nothing. Why?” I grabbed and purse and fished my keys out.

“Wanna come over for dinner? I promise to make something other than fish.” She slung her arm around me and started walking with me to the door.

“Uh…yeah sure. Sounds like fun.” 

“And of course Ryan is allowed to join as well.” Lindsay said. “It can be a proper double date!” I looked over my shoulder at Ryan who was following behind us.

“Sounds good to me.” He smiled at me and I smiled back.

“Yay!” Lindsay gave me a hug. “Okay I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” She dragged Michael over to their car and gave one last wave before driving away. I got into my own car, with Ryan getting into the passenger side, and started for home. 

“So, just out of curiosity, how long are you planning on staying at my house?” I asked as I pulled into my driveway. 

“Until I’m sure you’re safe.” Ryan replied. He waited until we were inside the house before saying anything else. “I don’t like what that vampire said. I’ve had friends of mine looking for him but he’s completely vanished. Although Heyman did say someone saw the prick Saturday night at the bar but he didn’t stick around for too long.”

“Heyman? You mean Joel?” I set my bag on the counter and started going through my fridge, hoping to think of something to eat. 

“Yeah. He’s good at finding out things, like where monsters disappear to.” Ryan explained. I had only talked to Joel a few times. He was a demon like Ryan but way more moody. I think someone said he was some sort of crow demon. “Actually I need to call him.” Ryan took out his phone and walked to the other room while I pulled out different items to make a late lunch. I decided I wanted eggs just for the heck of it. As Ryan talked, I made two omelets with sausages and some toast. I set Ryan’s plate down and started in on mine, not bothering to wait for him. 

“So what did Joel have to say?” I asked once Ryan joined me again.

“Still no sign since he was at the bar,” Ryan sighed. “But we’ll keep looking.”

“Maybe he wasn’t serious. What he said to you before he left,” I said between bites. “Maybe he was only trying to scare you or something.”

“I only wish. Unfortunately there have been several rumours flying around about this ‘uprising’.” Ryan shook his head and we continued to eat in silence. I hated seeing him like this. He was starting to really stress himself out over this. Hopefully the dinner tomorrow would help him relax.  
\---

“You know the stereotype about girls taking too long in the bathroom?” I called to Ryan. “I think you’ve surpassed that.” He had been in there for nearly ten minutes and I had no idea what he was doing. 

“Just hold on!” He laughed. I shook my head and headed downstairs to wait. I was wearing a pair of jeans and a really nice green blouse for the dinner tonight. Since it was at Lindsay and Michael’s I didn’t want to dress up too much but I felt the need to dress up a little. Ryan came downstairs finally, wearing jeans and a button up dress shirt. I finally realized why he had taken so long.

“You couldn’t have shaved at your place?” I laughed.

“I honestly didn’t think about it until now,” he shrugged. “Besides. It was getting too thick. Shall we?” He offered me his arm and I took it. We headed out, Ryan opening the car door for me. He had gone home for a quick change of clothes and to get a car I never realized he owned. It hadn’t been sitting in the driveway when I went there the other day. We took off for Lindsay and Michael’s apartment getting there about five minutes early. “And you were worried about being late.” Ryan teased. I punched him and headed up to the apartment. The door opened as soon as I knocked and Lindsay ushered us in.

“Come in! Come in! Dinner is almost ready!” She said. “Michael! They’re here!” She called out to the apartment. A few moments later, Michael emerged from where ever he was hiding and made his way over to us.

“Hey guys,” he greeted. He leaned closer to us and lowered his voice. “If you don’t like the food, just give me a signal and I’ll cause a diversion while you two make a break for it.” 

“I heard that!” Lindsay yelled, whipping what looked to me a potato at Michael.

“OW! What the fuck? I didn’t say anything!” He whined, rubbing the spot where the potato hit him. 

“I’m sure your food is delicious Lindsay,” I said, walking over to the kitchen. “Do you need any help?”

“No, no, no. You go sit and relax.” She pointed to the living room. I did as she said and went to join the boys who were talking about a video we recorded earlier that day. I sat down beside Ryan who instantly wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. I think it was starting to become a reflex for him whenever I was beside him. I only half listened to what they were talking about. Mostly it was how badly Geoff fucked up in the game. Lindsay came and sat down too, waiting for the timer to go off for the food. 

“So Kyla,” She turned to me, letting the guys talk about work. “About that party we were talking about before…”

“Lindsay,” I groaned. “I don’t wanna throw a party.” 

“Party?” Ryan asked, turning away from his conversation.

“Well the other day I was telling Kyla that we were going to throw a ‘Welcome to Achievement Hunters’ party for her but we all got so busy once she arrived that we completely forgot about it,” Lindsay filled Ryan in. “So I suggested she throw a small party at her place for just her and everyone in the office.” 

“Yeah expect it’ll have to be called ‘Belated by two months Welcome to Achievement Hunters Party’.” Michael snickered, earning a glare from his wife. 

“Come on Kyla it’ll be so much fun!” Lindsay turned back to me. “You said you would think about it.”

“Yeah and I kind of…forgot about it.” I replied sheepishly.

“Kyla!” Lindsay whined. 

“If it means so much to you I will put together a small party.” I said.

“Yay!” Lindsay cheered and clapped her hands. A buzzer went off and she jumped up “Dinner is ready guys go sit at the table!” I helped Lindsay bring the food out despite her protests and we sat down to a delicious chicken parmesan dinner. The rest of the evening was spent talking about the party that Lindsay promised to help me with and things that were happening at work. After dinner, Lindsay made coffee and brought out some cake. When Ryan and I eventually left it was almost eleven. 

“That was fun.” I said as we drove home.

“Mm. Lindsay is certainly excited for this party.” Ryan laughed.

“Yeah.” I replied, smiling. Actually I was getting excited too. It would be fun to have everyone over and just hang out. When we got back to the house I was more than ready to go to bed. However when I unlocked the door and turned a light on I stopped dead in my tracks.

“What is it?” Ryan asked, coming up behind me. He looked into the house and I heard a growl escape from his lips. My entire house had been completely destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little short today because I didn't get much sleep and my creative juices weren't flowing as freely. Anyways things are starting to pick up in the storyline. Something or someone has come to pay a visit to Kyla and left a little present.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that vampire that was causing problems before? Well Kyla and the gang hatch a plan to catch him but can Kyla keep herself out of harms way?

About two weeks went by and nothing really happened. Everybody at work was on edge and if I wanted to go somewhere, somebody was always with me. It was annoying but I knew that they didn’t want to take any chances. Joel stopped by Ryan’s at one point, saying that almost all the vampires in the city had gone underground. Those who didn’t were taken in for questioning but they had nothing to give. My house was eventually cleaned up and everybody pitched in to help me get new furniture and dishes. My TV was also replaced but I knew it would be awhile before I could get all my games and movies back. Ryan wasn’t too keen on letting me move back in. After a few days of him pestering me about it I finally just told him to move in with me which he did happily.

“We’ve only been dating a few weeks and we’re already living together.” Ryan said. We were curled up on my new couch, which wasn’t as comfy as the last one, watching some random show on TV.

“Don’t get used to it,” I teased. “As soon as everything settles down I’m kicking you out.”

“Awe,” He started pouting. “But I like this.” He tightened his arms around me, pulling me even closer. “I like being able to cuddle you all day.”

“I do too.” I rested my head on his chest and we sat in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. Ryan’s fingertips started to draw lazy circles on my arm and I felt a flash of pleasure run through me, making me moan. “Really?” Ever since he told me what a Lust Demon could do he started to tease me. At first he would start off lightly but as he continued the intensity kept rising until I was practically a puddle underneath him.

“Forgive me darling,” He laughed. “You know I cannot control myself around you.”

“You say that but I don’t believe you. I think you do this because you like making me suffer.” I replied.

“This is making you suffer?” He breathed as he brushed his fingers up my leg, sending another jolt through me.

“Yes. I am suffering because you continue to tease me,” I swung my leg over him and settled onto his lap. His breathing hitched as I pressed myself closer. “So how about this. Instead of teasing you just go straight to fucking me?” I met his eyes and watched with glee as they flashed from blue to black.

“No.” He smirked and flipped us so we were laying on the couch with him pressing me down. I slid my legs open and he settled in between them. “I think I am going to tease you until you beg me to fuck you.” As he talked I could feel wave after wave of pleasure rolling through me, causing me to close my eyes and through my head back. Ryan started moving his hips, thrusting against me. I bit my lip, holding a moan back. “Oh Kyla. You are going to be screaming by the time I’m done with you.” He kissed my neck, his hands moving under my shirt and traveling up my stomach until they cupped my breasts. I wrapped my legs around him, pushing my hips against his to get some friction going. Ryan laughed a bit and pushed back.

“Kyla!” Somebody called out. We both froze. Ryan lifted his head away from my neck and groaned. He moved away from me, allowing me to get up. I walked to the front door and saw Lindsay, Meg and Barbara standing there.

“What are you guys doing in my house?” I asked.

“Well we did knock.” Barbara replied.

“But nobody answered so we let ourselves in.” Meg added.

“We were wondering if you wanted to go shopping today?” Lindsay asked. “We have that dinner coming up soon and I know you were complaining you didn’t really have anything to wear for it.” Rooster Teeth was hosting a fancy dinner party. We were celebrating the twelfth birthday of the company and the bosses thought a dinner was in order. Of course we were all told we had to go or we’d be fired so everyone agreed.

“Go,” Ryan said, coming up behind me. “I’ll hold down the fort. We can continue our…conversation later.” He winked and the others started giggling as I blushed. Rolling my eyes at them, I grabbed my purse and slipped my shoes on, giving Ryan a quick kiss before we left. Lindsay drove us to the mall and we all made our way over to the one store that sold fancy clothing. Once in there, we got to work on picking out something semi-formal for the dinner. Barbara and Lindsay decided to go with their colors from RWBY. Lindsay picked out a knee length strapless dress and Barbara got one that just stopped short of her ankles. Meg went for a light blue spaghetti strap dress. One side of the skirt stopped at her knees while the rest went diagonally until the other side was mid-calf. I, on the other hand, had no sense of fashion and had no idea what would look good on me.

“Well…what’s your favorite color?” Lindsay asked. They were helping me look through all the dresses, sometimes pulling one out and holding it up to me.

“Green.” Green, especially dark green, always seemed to suit me.

“How about this one?” Meg held up a dress and led me to a mirror so I could see how it looked. It was absolutely gorgeous.

“I like it,” I nodded and took the dress from her. “Now let’s see if it’ll fit.” Thankfully it did and the four of us left the store, happy with our purchases.

“Ryan is going to flip when he sees you in that.” Barbara slung her arm around me. “Speaking of which…”

“Oh no.” I dreaded what was going to come next.

“How’s the love life going with Mr. Moody?” She asked casually.

“He isn’t that moody.” Meg said.

“Not anymore he isn’t,” Barbara replied. “Before he wouldn’t say five words! Ever since he met Kyla he’s been a lot more talkative and friendly.”

“He always talked to me.” Lindsay commented.

“Yeah but that’s because he works with your husband,” Barbara pointed out. “I just wanna make sure he’s taking care of our girl here.”

“Taking care of me?” I repeated. “What do you mean?”

“Okay you cannot be that innocent,” Barbara laughed. “Taking care of you. Like…bedroom wise.” She whispered that last part so nobody else but our little group would hear. I immediately flushed. “I mean he is a Lust Demon and all. Surely he’s got some experience in that department.”

“Are you seriously asking me if Ryan is any good in bed?” I snickered.

“Yep.”

“Oh come on Babs. Give the girl some privacy!” We looked over and say Miles and Kerry walking towards us. “Although I am a bit curious too.” Miles admitted. Both Miles and Kerry with vampire/human hybrids. Dhampirs they were called. Their fathers had been vampires and had seduced their mothers, leading to Miles and Kerry. They looked more human than a normal vampire but they still had vampire abilities. They never got sick and even though they could die, their aging was slowed down tremendously. Miles had been born in 1917 while Kerry had been born in 1920. They had met each other sometime during the 1980s and had been friends ever since.

“Why are _you_ curious about what my boyfriend is like in bed?” I asked.

“Well…you know…Lust Demons have that special…power…and stuff,” he replied, blushing. “I was just wondering how it worked.” Meg, Lindsay and Barbara were trying so hard to not laugh like crazy. I could hear them snorting behind their hands. Apparently so could Miles. “Hey it’s not like any of you haven’t had that thought!”

“Not about Ryan!” Meg laughed.

“So you _have_ had that thought then.” Kerry grinned.

“Wait…no. No I haven’t.” Meg tried to backtrack but it was too late.

“I heard that their abilities are even more intense for humans compared to other monsters.” Kerry and Miles turned to me. “So?” They said in unison.

“I don’t kiss and tell.” I smirked. The others started complaining and I just shook my head. “Nope. What happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom.”

“Fine,” Miles sighed. “Anyways what brings you guys to the mall?” We held up our bags.

“Shopping for the dinner next week.” Lindsay replied.

“You?” Meg asked.

“Just came here to browse.” Kerry said.

“Actually I needed to get some shoes for the dinner,” Miles shrugged. “Also they just released a new game and I wanted to get it before they sold out.” We stood there and talked for a bit before the guys had to go. We said our goodbyes and headed off to the food court. I wasn’t really hungry so I just ordered a coffee. We sat at one of the tables and I sighed in relief. I had been on my feet for way too long. Meg was talking about how Gavin wanted to go on a vacation sometime soon and the others were giving her ideas of where to go. I kind of zoned out and just stared out at the sea of people. A familiar face caught my attention and I froze when I realised who it was.

“Guys,” I whispered. They all turned towards me. “The vampire…the one who attacked me…he’s here.” Before I could finish Lindsay grabbed her phone and started calling someone. She only said a few words before hanging up.

“Okay I called Michael. He’s on his way over.” She said.

“He won’t start anything in public would he?” Meg asked.

“He wouldn’t dare.” Barbara hissed. Barbara was a witch and was pretty powerful. Her hand slipped into her purse and pulled out some herbs in a bag. “Here.” She handed them to me.

“What is it?”

“Vervain. Vampires hate the stuff. It’s like what wolfs bane is to werewolves. It’ll burn their skin and will weaken them.” I nodded and carefully put the bag into my purse. We all sat there silently. When I looked up again the vampire was gone. “He left.”

“Or he moved somewhere we can’t see him,” Lindsay said. “There are too many different smells here. I can’t tell which is vampire.” She wrinkled her nose. “Michael should be here soon.” As if one queue, Michael came up behind her and sat down.

“Where is he?” Michael growled.

“We lost sight of him. We need to get Kyla out of here.” Lindsay replied. Michael nodded and we all got up.

“Come on, I’ll drive you home. You girls going to be okay?” Michael turned to the others.

“Yeah. It’s not us he wants.” Barbara said. Michael nodded and took my arm, leading me to the parking lot. We didn’t say anything as we got in and sped off towards my house. Michael kept looking in the review mirror.

“I don’t think it matters if he follows. He already knows where I live.” I pointed out.

“Yeah but I’d feel better knowing he wasn’t right behind us.” Michael replied. We got to my house and Michael escorted me to the door. When we got inside, Ryan was in the kitchen making dinner.

“Home already?” He looked up. “Michael? What’s going on?”

“That vampire was at the mall, watching her,” Michael explained. “Lindsay called me. Ryan I think he’s stalking her.” I winced as he said that. Ryan turned the stove off and we sat down in the living room. “Listen, as much as you’re going to hate me for this Kyla I don’t think it’s safe for you to leave the house anymore.”

“I’m not going to stay here,” I shook my head. “I’ll just make sure I’m always with someone!”

“I don’t know if that’ll be enough, love.” Ryan said.

“We don’t know what this guy is capable of,” Michael added. “Sure you could make sure one of us is with you at all times but that won’t stop him from bringing two or three more people with him.”

“What you think my house is safe?” I demanded. “He’s already gotten in twice! I’m not going to let some vampire get in the way of my life.”

“What other choice do you have?”

“I let him see that he doesn’t scare me,” I said. “He’s trying to prove something. If I go into hiding it’ll mean he’s won and he’ll move onto whatever the hell he is planning.”

“What makes you think he’s planning anything?” Michael asked.

“The night he attacked me he told Ryan that it wouldn’t be long until they took the rest of his family down. You’ve seem to have forgotten that,” I turned to Ryan. “This has nothing to do with me. I’m the distraction. You guys focus on me then you aren’t focusing on what he is planning.”

“So what do you propose?” Michael leaned back in his chain, crossing his legs.

“We go about life normally. We keep an eye out and as soon as we see him we grab him. He’s bound to make an appearance again and I can bet if we don’t react the way he wants then he’ll do something stupid that’ll make it easier to figure his plan out.” I replied.

“I don’t like this.” Ryan said.

“You’re not supposed to.” I patted his knee.

“Let me talk to the others, see what they say.” Michael got up. “Until then…don’t do anything dumb. Lindsay would kill me if I let anything happen to you.”

“Yes sir.” Michael rolled his eyes but left without saying anything else. Ryan and I sat in silence for a moment. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap, holding me as tightly as he could

“You sure about this?” He asked quietly. I nodded.

“Ryan whatever he is planning involves you. You’re in as much danger as I am,” I leaned back a bit so I could look at him. “I’ll be okay. I’ve got you and Michael and the others to look out for me.” He just nodded and buried his face in my neck. We held each other, neither one of us wanting to let go. I was playing a dangerous game here but we needed to know what was going on. This vampire was planning on hurting Ryan and I was going to do everything in my power to make sure that never happened. Even if it meant risking my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh do I sense some foreshadowing? Nah. That's all in your head. Anyways. We're getting closer to the epic bits!! *starts dancing*


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyla and Ryan get ready for the dinner Rooster Teeth had planned for the 12 year anniversary of the company. However things don't go as planned.

I slid the dress over top of me and adjusted it a bit. My hair was curled slightly and I had pinned it back with a banana clip. The dress was a lovely shade of dark green that fell to my ankles, the skirt light and flowing. The top was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline. I put on some emerald earrings and a matching necklace. I heard a low whistle behind me and turned to see Ryan standing there, his eyes roaming over me.

“Wow,” He started walking towards me, a hungry look in his eyes. He was wearing black dress pants and a dark blue button shirt which looked really hot on him. “How about we call Geoff, tell him we’re both sick, and stay in bed all night.”

“How about no?” I laughed, swatting his hands away. “Come on. We’ll stay for dinner and then we can leave.”

“But I-”

“No.” I grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs.

“Can’t we be an hour late? Nobody will notice!”

“No.” I shoved his jacket at him and slipped my heels on. We went out to the car and got in, Ryan starting it up and heading to the restaurant.

“Okay how about we pull over and-”

“Ryan!” I laughed. “No. I’m sure you can wait a few hours.” He sighed and I shook my head. The restaurant we were going to was completely rented out for tonight. The company was going all out with this thing. Granted, it wasn’t a huge restaurant but it was still really nice. When we pulled into the parking lot, I noticed it was almost packed. Everyone from the company was showing up for tonight. We got out of the car and headed inside. We were instantly pulled into the crowd, everyone talking to us about everything. Three long tables were set up in the middle of the restaurant and Ryan and I took our seats beside the Achievement Hunters.

“Oh man I hope the food comes soon. I’m starving!” Michael groaned.

“You’re always hungry.” Lindsay pointed out.

“What’s your point?” Michael shot back.

“What _is_ for dinner anyways?” Gavin asked.

“Umm…I think Burnie said they were making a few things.” I shrugged. We all turned to Geoff.

“Don’t look at me. I wasn’t paying any attention during that meeting. All I heard was free food.” He shrugged. “Also free booze.”

“Also didn’t Burnie say the founders all had to say a speech before the dinner came?” Meg asked.

“No!” Michael groaned again.

“Wait what?” Geoff looked terrified. “Speech? What speech? Nobody said anything about a speech!”

“Guess you should have paid attention.” Jack laughed. Geoff got up from the table and practically ran to Burnie and Gus, who were talking to some of the animators. We could see him frantically talking to them. We all started laughing as he continued to freak out. When he came back he started mumbling about having to write a quick speech about how great the last twelve years were so he took his napkin and somehow managed to find a pen and set to work.

“Make sure you mention your amazing employees.” Michael said.

“Yeah and tell everyone how we fill your day with happiness!” Gavin added.

“Oh, oh! Tell them how the behind the scenes people are the best!” Kdin put in.

“Guys shut up. I’m not saying any of that.” Geoff snapped. “Now hush I need to think.” We were all hooting with laughter, some of the others looking over at us with knowing smirks even though they weren’t in on the joke. Honestly, Achievement Hunter was known for being really loud so laughing our asses off was nothing. We quieted down as Burnie got up and walked to the front of the restaurant where a podium was set up. He waited for everyone to take their seats before speaking.

“Well guys it’s been twelve years. Twelve amazing years I might add. This company started our small but in such a short time we’ve grown.” Burnie went on to talk about how happy and thankful he was to be able to work with us. He said that, even though he couldn’t be there, Monty would be proud and that he’s probably dancing up a storm right now. We all laughed quietly, remembering our friend. After Burnie sat down Gus went up. Then Joel, Matt and Geoff. Geoff looked like he was going to die of embarrassment. He made a joke about how the speech was written in five minutes and on a napkin and then showed the napkin to prove his point. Everyone at the Achievement Hunter table cracked up again and he glared at us. They all basically said the same things though. How it was an honour to be able to work at an amazing company and how they hoped it would continue on for years to come.

Everyone applauded and the food was delivered, much to Michael’s relief. There was a lot of food and it all looked delicious. Salmon, chicken in a mushroom sauce and roast beef were the main courses. The sides consisted of potatoes, salad and a few other greens. Everyone loaded their plates up and happily dug in. The food was amazing. Michael ended up eating three plates full, much to my surprise.

“He uses up all his energy from being angry all the time.” Jeremy joked.

“Shut up shorty.” Michael stuck his tongue out. Ryan slid his hand up my thigh and gave me a pointed look. I just smiled and shook my head. We were not leaving just yet. I wanted dessert. He pouted but didn’t push it. The waiters came and took our plates away, asking if anyone wanted tea or coffee. As they went around do that, more waiters switched dinner with dessert and holy fucking shit I wished I hadn’t eaten so much. There were small cakes and cookies and what looked like blueberry mousse.

“Holy fucking shit they are trying to make us fat!” Kdin laughed.

“Well I mean if you don’t want any I’ll take your share.” Matt pushed past him and practically ran for the food.

“Hey pushing isn’t nice!” Kdin yelled, running after him.

“Don’t break anything!” Geoff called after them, sighing and rubbing his temples. “I work with a bunch of idiots.”

“Nah.” I laughed.

“Hey Ryan. You’ve been quiet all night. What’s on your mind?” Gavin asked.

“Hm? Nothing,” Ryan answered, shrugging. “I’m just content watching you guys make a fool of yourselves.”

“Well, I think since we’re all here we should talk about what we’re going to do when that vamp shows up again,” Jack said quietly. “I know we’re trying to draw him out right now but we need a plan. What will we do when he does come for Kyla again?”

“Well there are a lot more of us,” Michael pointed out. “Actually I think half the company knows what’s going on by now.”

“Wait what?” I demanded, my eyes widening. “Since when do they know?”

“Since I told them dumbass,” Geoff grumbled. “I figured if this dude is planning on hurting one of my employees then backup is needed.”

“Yeah. Five of us won’t cut it. Especially if this guy is building an army. Plus, we all have friends who will help out no problem.” Jack added.

“The pack we run with is like family. Also it helps that they hate the vampire clan stationed here.” Geoff said. I nodded and smiled at them.

“Thanks guys.”

“Hey, us Achievement Hunters need to look out for each other,” Jack replied. “We’re like our own pack. Granted it’s a fucked up mesh of monsters but we’re a pack and a pack takes care of each other.” Huh. Never in all my life would I consider being in a werewolves pack. It felt…weird. But a good weird. Like it was exactly where I belonged….weird. The others came up with loads of desserts and I grinned as Lindsay put a plate down in front of me. It was loaded.

“I figured we could both use a little sugar boost.” she shrugged.

“Lindsay why would you do that?” Ryan whined. “She’s going to be bouncing off the fucking walls all night now.”

“Guess you’ll just have to help her eat some of it then.” Lindsay stuck her tongue out at Ryan. “You could use more sweetness in your life. Sourpuss.” I giggled and Ryan elbowed me. As we ate I noticed that the waiters didn’t come back. Of course that observation was made a second too late because just then something started seeping into the room through the vents. It looked like fog.

“The fuck is that?” I heard Gus yell.

“You smell that?” Geoff asked Jack. Jack sniffed the air and winced.

“What is it?” Michael demanded, his arm going around Lindsay. Ryan was already pulling me to my feet and we started for the doors. Somebody was already there, trying to get them open. As we got closer I saw that it was Miles.

“They’re locked!” Miles turned around and started frantically looking around the room.

“What?!” Ryan yelled.

“What about the kitchen?” I asked. “There has got to be a way out through there.” We glanced over to see Barbara trying those doors put something seemed to be blocking them.

“What the fuck is going on?!” Burnie went to help try to get the doors open. Ryan’s hold on me tightened. Suddenly Meg, who had been standing closest to the vents, dropped.

“Meg!” Gavin yelled running for her. He checked her over. “She’s alive!”

“Wait…guys I think it’s some sort of knock out gas!” Someone yelled. Actually, come to think of it I was feeling sleepy. I tried to keep my eyes open as I watched more people start to drop. Everybody started to panic then. Some people were trying to plug the vents up but it wasn’t really helping.

“Ryan…” I whispered, clutching his shirt.

“It’s okay, baby. We’re going to get out of here.” He rubbed my back soothingly, trying to calm me down. He bit his lip and then walked us over to the kitchen door. ‘Here hold her up.” He passed me over to someone, Barbara I think, and helped Burnie push against the door.

“It won’t move!” Burnie slammed his fists against it. “Why won’t it move?!”

“Burnie the gas is getting thicker!” Gus yelled. Those who hadn’t been too close to the vents weren’t as effected yet but I could see the gas starting to work on them too. Everybody was losing their energy. Barbara had to sit us on the floor because even she couldn’t stand up any longer.

“Fuck!” Ryan kicked the door but it didn’t do anything. He turned back to me, worry flooding his features. Things were starting to get blurry now. He stumbled over to me.

“Wait Ryan, you can teleport right?” Burnie asked. “Can’t you get us out of here?”

“The gas…plus the amount of people…I won’t be able to get everybody out before I pass out.” He fell down beside me and pulled me closer to him. The others couldn’t stay awake any longer. Ryan’s hold tightened almost painfully on me and when I glanced up I saw why. The vampire, the one who started all of this, was walking towards us. He stopped in front of me and picked me up.

“No…” I tried to fight him but I was too weak. Ryan grabbed my hand, trying to pull me away from him but that only earned him a kick to his side. “Ryan!” I reached for him but we were walking away. The last thing I saw was Ryan trying desperately to get up but the gas overtook him and he collapsed. My world went black after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh things are happening! I'm sorry this is short. I didn't know what else to do after Kyla blacked out. The next chapter will bring lots of things. Like a name for "the vampire".


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyla wakes up in a strange place and Ryan gets an army together to get her back.

It was cold. Austin never got this cold, even during the winter. Did I leave the A/C on? I felt around me for my blanket but instead I felt a floor. Did I fall off the bed? That would explain the headache.

“Oh hey she’s waking up.” Someone said.

“I’ll go tell the boss.” I could hear footsteps. Where was I? I cracked my eyes opened, wincing at the sudden bright light hitting my eyes. I quickly shut my eyes again. More footsteps, this time coming towards me.

“Has she said anything?”

“No.”

“I need to run some tests, make sure there are no lasting effects from that gas.”

“Whatever you say, doc.” I heard a lock and a loud squeaking noise, liking something was being opened. Cool hands touched my neck, my wrists and then finally pried my eyelids opened. A small flashlight was shone in my face and I tried to close my eyes again.

“Can you sit up?” The light went away and soft brown eyes met mine. A woman about my age was kneeling on the floor beside me. She had short brown hair cut at an angle and was wearing a white coat. “Kyla? Can you sit up?” She knows my name…I try to do as she asks but my head started spinning and I fell down again. “Can one of you guys carry her?” I felt arms around me, lifting me as gently as possible. I squinted through my eyes as we walked down extremely plain hallways. After a few twists and turns we stopped and entered what looked like a doctor’s office. I was set down on the bed and everyone except the woman left the room. The lights were turned down a bit so I finally opened my eyes completely and looked around.

“Where am I?” I croaked, my throat was as dry as sand. The woman passed me a glass of water and helped me sit up so I could drink it. The cool liquid felt amazing and I ended up finishing it all.

“Kyla my name is Callie. I’m a doctor here.” Callie took the cup away from me and set it down.

“Where is ‘here’?” I asked again.

“I can’t tell you that.” Callie replied.

“Why not?”

“Because Ryan can easily enter your dreams. We aren’t letting you get away that easily.” Fear flashed through me as I remembered what happened before I passed out. “Oh don’t worry. We don’t want to hurt you.” Callie tried to reassure me. I didn’t believe her.

“Do you work for that vampire who took me?” I asked quietly.

“Who Nathan? Yes I suppose he is my boss. He wants to talk to you later.”

“No!” I started shaking. “No, no, no, no, no! I don’t want him anywhere near me!” I started to hyperventilate, my eyes searching frantically around the room for a weapon.

“Kyla please calm down!” Callie grabbed me and pinned me to the bed. She was really strong...my first thought had been that she was human but maybe I was wrong. “He won’t hurt you! Please if you don’t calm down I’m going to have to sedate you!” Sedate me? Drugs…oh god the gas. How long had it knocked me out? What did they do to me? What about the others? Ryan…tears started streaming down my face. “I know you’re scared Kyla but I need you to trust me okay? We don’t want to hurt you and I would rather not use anymore drugs on you. You were already exposed to the gas for too long. The last thing I want is for you to overdose.” I tried to level my breathing. Once Callie was sure I wasn’t going to freak out anymore she let me go and backed away. I sat up again and hugged my knees to my chest.

“Why am I here?” I asked.

“Ah well…that isn’t for me to answer,” Callie smiled apologetically. “Please, just talk to Nathan. He won’t harm you I swear. He can answer all your questions.” I bit my lip. I couldn’t trust these people but knowing more information would be helpful. I might be able to figure out where I was too. After a moment I nodded and Callie smiled. “I’ll be right back!” She left the room and I was left alone. An idea popped in my head and I silently crept to the door and opened it just a crack, taking a peek outside. Damn, two guards. I closed the door as silently as I opened it and then went back to the bed. Well running wasn’t an option.

“Where would you even go? You don’t know where the exit is!” I scolded myself. The door opened again and I jumped up, moving to the wall farthest away. Callie walked in with the vampire, Nathan, right behind her.

“Well hello again.” He greeted.

**Ryan’s Point of View**

“Ryan calm down! Stop throwing st-oh you are so paying for that asshole!” Geoff yelled. I was currently throwing everything in arms reach at the wall. After calling every contact I had I was left with abosuletly nothing. Kyla was gone and I had no idea where they could have taken her.

“How can I calm down Geoff?!” I threw a controller at the wall. We were at the Achievement Hunter office. After everybody had woken up, Burnie and Gus ordered us back to the Rooster Teeth building for an emergency meeting. The vampires had crossed the line. Attacking us and kidnapping Kyla was something they were not going to take lightly. The werewolf pack had met and now Jack was leading a group of them to see if they could pick up a trail. Everybody else had been calling friends and family, trying to figure out who knew what. I, on the other hand, was the most useless out of everyone. I could walk dreams but that only helped if the person was asleep.

“Dude I know you’re worried,” Geoff said. “I would be too. But breaking shit isn’t going to help. We’re trying everything we can to find her.”

“But what if they hurt her Geoff? It’s a clan of vampires! They could be feeding off of her right now!”

“They know the rules they can’t just-“

“You really think they care about rules Geoff? Really?” I demanded. I could feel my anger starting to boil over and I knew my eyes were flashing red. Just then the door opened and Jack came in.

“Trail ran cold. They had a car.” He reported. “We did find this however.” He handed me a piece of paper. I started reading it out loud.

_“Dear Ryan,_

_By now I will have hidden Kyla far away from you. I bet you are absolutely shaking with anger. I do wish I could be there to see you slowly unravel as you realise you’ve failed in protecting your love. A shame really. She must be so disappointed in you right now. Anyways I have an offer to make. Meet me at the abandoned warehouse on 7 th at 9 tomorrow night and we’ll talk. Bring as many friends as you want, I don’t care. Just know that I’m not there to fight, I’m there to talk. The rest is up to you._

_Your friend,_

_Nathan”_

“Ryan…” I looked up at Geoff. “This might be a trap.”

“I don’t care. I’m going. Are you guys coming or what?” I asked, looking between him and Jack.

“Yeah.” They both said. I nodded and heading to the break area where most of the staff were. I quickly located Michael and Gavin and explained the situation was.

“Fuck yeah we’re going!” Michael said. “No way am I missing the chance to beat these idiots up!”

“Yeah!” Gavin agreed.

“You guys are going to meet the vampires?” I glanced over and saw Barbara walking towards us. “Let me come. I have a few witches who will help out if things go bad.” Soon a few others joined our group, each of them promising to bring help. We ended up with a small army by the end of it. All of them were determined. They wanted Kyla back and they wanted a little revenge for the gas. We all agreed to meet at the Rooster Teeth office first before heading to the warehouse. I said my goodbyes to everyone and headed home. I needed to figure out a plan.

“I’m coming Kyla,” I whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo.....What does Nathan have to say to Kyla? What's this deal he wants to make?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyla and Nathan have a little chat and Kyla finds out something Nathan didn't want her to know. Meanwhile Ryan and the rest are getting ready to save Kyla and all Hell breaks loose.

Nathan walked into the room with Callie following close behind. He gave me a small smile and gestured for me to take a seat. I shook my head and he shrugged, choosing to sit himself.

“Kyla,” he greeted. “I am so happy that you were not harmed. I do apologize for kidnapping you but you must understand it was needed.”

“Fuck you.” I snapped.

“Now, now Kyla. Please just listen to what I have to say,” Nathan waited for a moment, waiting to see if I said anything. “I never wanted to harm you Kyla. That whole…fiasco with showing up at your house and what not, that was just so I could get to Ryan. You see my vampire brothers and sisters have been feeling…abused lately by our cousins. The demons think that since they are the actual children of Lilith they get to boss us around. We just want to teach them a little lesson.”

“Teach them a lesson?” I repeated.

“Yes. And if some happen to die in the process well…I won’t be complaining.”

“So why did you need me?” I asked.

“Because Ryan seems to have some sort of obsession with you and since I hate his line of demons the most I wanted to torture him a bit,” Nathan replied. He got up and walked over to me. I tried to back away but I hit the wall immediately. “I don’t know what it is about you that he likes so much. Never have I seen him so intrigued by some mere human.” Nathan brushed some hair away from my face. I slapped his hand away and glared at him.

“Don’t touch me.” I glared at him. He smirked and moved away. “Why do you hate Ryan so much?”

“Because of his father. He’s one of the most powerful demons around and all his kids think they can get away with bossing all of us around. A few years back Ryan decided to abuse that power. I’ll skip all the gory details but I never forgot what happened. A lot of innocents died.” Nathan replied.

“I don’t believe you. Ryan isn’t like.”

“You don’t know what he’s like,” Nathan sneered. “He’s been a live for a very long time Kyla. You didn’t know him when he was younger, what he was capable of, what he’s _still_ capable of. You know that little dream walking magic trick he does? He used that against countless women to lure them into his bed. He used them and then tossed them aside. Sometimes they were never seen again. Those horror stories about demons stealing your soul? It’s true. One day you’re gonna find yourself in chains, rotting in hell because your boyfriend couldn’t control himself!” Nathan was yelling, his eyes flashing red, like the colour of blood. His fangs had protruded and he looked terrifying. It dawned on me then that Nathan had lost someone and he blamed Ryan for it.

“Who was she?” I whispered. Nathan stopped for a moment. He wasn’t expecting me to put two and two together. He stared at me for a moment before turning on his heel and leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

“Well…that went really well!” Callie said. “I guess I should show you to your room.”

“My room?” I asked.

“Yup! You didn’t think you’d be staying in the cells the whole time did you?” Callie laughed. “Come on!” She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and up a flight of stairs. “You’re allowed to roam anywhere. Ask any of the guards and they’ll be happy to walk around with you.” The building we were in had no windows so I couldn’t see what outside was like. Everything was so bare. The walls were white, the floor was white tiles, and it was maddening. Callie stopped in front of a door and unlocked it, revealing a bedroom. This room wasn’t as bare as everything else. There was actually some colour for one thing. Soft yellow on the walls, cream carpet on the floor. There was a queen sized bed on one side. It, too, had yellow covers on it. On further inspection I was delighted to see there was a balcony so I could go outside but there seemed to be some sort of metal netting surrounding it. These guys made sure I had no chance on escape. The rest of the room had a couple of dressers, a bedside table with a lamp and a phone and a small closet. There was an overflowing bookshelf as well. At least I wouldn’t be bored.

“If you need anything just press one and they’ll send it up.” Callie explained.

“Who’s they?”

“I...can’t say,” Callie turned to leave. “Oh! Also if you feel sick press two and it’ll connect to me.” With that she left. I heard the door locked and I winced. I went to the balcony doors and opened them, sighing in relief as fresh air washed over me. I walked out and looked around. There wasn’t much to see however. It was just an open field which stretched on for miles. I could now see why they put the netting around the railing. I could have jumped off very easily. I was only on the second floor of the building although, looking back at the field, I doubt I would have ran off anyways. I didn’t know where I was or how far away civilization was. Sighing, I headed back inside. I needed to figure out how to get out of here but I still had a headache from the gas and a nap sounded really good at that moment. I crawling onto the bed and collapsed, falling asleep instantly.

When I woke up it was dark outside. I stretched and turned on the bedside lamp, wincing at the sudden light. I felt hungry and I had to go to the bathroom but I didn’t trust these guys not to put something in my food. I made my way to the door and knocked, waiting for whoever was out there to open it. I heard the lock turn and one of the guards opened the door. I never really got a good look at them before but now I could see that they were…human. At least this one was anyways.

He had really short black hair with one streak of bright orange going through one side. His eyes were a cold and lifeless blue. He looked around my age but I could tell he had been through a lot. There were scars lining his neck and his mouth looked like it was in a permanent frown.

“You need something?” He asked gruffly.

“I…need to use the washroom…and I was hoping I could get some food.” I replied quietly. The man nodded and stepped aside, letting me out into the hallway. He started walking and I followed closely behind. He led me down a few hallways before stopped and motioning to a door.

“Bathroom.” Was all he said. I quickly went in, happy to see there was even a shower. I quickly did my business and then hopped in the shower, sighing as the hot water washed over me. I didn’t take too long however. For all I knew I only had a certain amount of time to be out of the room and I wanted to look around a bit more. I dried myself off and slipped my clothes back on, heading back out into the hallway. To my surprise the guard was gone. I bit my lip and went down the hallway that led back to my room, quickly retracing my steps to the stairs. I quietly made my way down and started looking for an exit. Unfortunately I didn’t know if my room had been at the front or back of the building so that made everything even more difficult.

I crept down one hallway, making sure to listen for any sort of sound. Everything looked the same. All white walls and never ending doors. I finally came to big, glass double doors that led out into a courtyard. It was fairly big, with flower gardens lining the outside of it and a fountain in the middle. There was also a lot of vampires out there. Some were walking around, some were sitting and chatting, some were laying on the grass and looking at the sky and one was looking right at me. My eyes widened as I realised she was watching and I quickly backed away from the glass. Why did I even go near the glass? What the hell was wrong with me? I tried to make my way back to my room but all of a sudden the vampire from the courtyard was standing in front of me, grinning.

“You must be Kyla.” She said. She had short, bleach blonde hair that had purple and pink streaks in it. Her face was rounded and she had full, shell pink lips. Her eyes were a weird dark purple. “Nathan’s been talking all about you! Oh does he have plans!”

“P-plans?” I stammered.

“Oh yes. You are going to help so many of us get what we want!” She took a step closer, causing me to step back. “You are so important-“

“Lyn!” A sharp voice rang out. We turned and saw Nathan walking towards us. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Lyn, glaring at her the whole time. “Go back to what you were doing. Kyla is no concern of yours.”

“Yes sir.” Lyn mumbled and left, her head hanging low.

“Now,” Nathan turned to me. “What are you doing walking around without your guard?”

“I-well I um…went to the washroom and um when I came out he was gone…” I stammered.

“Calm down Kyla you aren’t in trouble or anything,” Nathan reassured me. “It’s just better if you stay with your guard at all times. Some of these vampires…can’t control themselves.” Oh that made me feel so much better.

“There you are!” Speak of the devil. My guard turned the corner just then, relief written all over his face. “I’m so sorry boss I was trying to get her some food and I didn’t think I’d be gone that long and-“

“Come now Jason no need for apologies. Just get her back to her room. She needs to be well rested for tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” I repeated.

“Yes. Tomorrow we’re meeting that pesky boyfriend of yours.” Nathan replied. We were going to see Ryan? My heartbeat quickened. I was finally going to be able to get out of here.

**Ryan’s Point of View:**

I paced the room. It was almost time for the meeting with Nathan. We had all gathered at the Rooster Teeth building, waiting and getting prepared. A lot of people had shown up to help. I was surprised actually. To see this many monsters working together for one cause…never in the history of time had this happened. Then again, the vampires had pissed off almost everyone in the room at one point or another so they all had their reasons.

“Alright guys,” Geoff stood up and everyone quieted down. “We need to find Kyla. That is our top priority. I know all of you have your own vendettas against the vampires and you will have a chance to beat the shit out of them. Trust me. Now, Nathan says he isn’t looking for a fight but I call bullshit. We need to be ready for anything. If it does come down to a fight we need to keep Nathan alive at all costs! He’ll be able to lead us to their hideout and we’ll be able to finish this once and for all. Okay? Okay. Let’s go.” All of us got up and headed outside. I hopped on my bike and revved it to life. Everyone waited until I left and then followed close behind. We got to the meeting point with minutes to spare but I already knew the vampires were here. Half of my group stopped and shut their engines off. The plan was for them to wait and see if a fight did indeed happen. If it did then they weren’t too far away from us. The rest of us pulled up outside the warehouse and headed inside. Nathan was already there with a fairly large group of vampires.

“Ryan! How wonderful to see you!” Nathan greeted. “Well I see you’ve brought some friends. Did you have to bring the wolves though?”

“Where is Kyla?” I snapped.

“Well just hold on a minute dear Ryan I wanna talk. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you. I wanna catch up!” Nathan had a huge grin on his face, showing his fangs off. “How’ve you been?”

“What are you talking about?” I demanded. I decided I was going to kill him slowly.

“You don’t remember do you?” Nathan pouted. “How unfortunate. I had this whole speech ready and everything! Ah well…it is you we are talking about and we all know how much you love to ruin things.”

“Hey asshole. We didn’t come here to play mind games,” Geoff snapped. “Tell us where Kyla is now or I swear I’m going to tear you apart.”

“All good things to those who wait.” Nathan sang. Geoff started towards him but Jack held him back.

“You wanted to make a deal about something,” I said. “What kind of deal?”

“You want Kyla back. I want your family dead. Why don’t you take a guess?” Nathan sneered.

“Me for Kyla?”

“Your entire _family_ for Kyla.” He corrected.

“You can’t be serious. My family is huge. You really think we’re just going to do your bidding? You’d be destroyed in seconds.” I scoffed. No way were any of my family members going to risk their lives for what they would consider a mere human. “No. Take me instead. If you let Kyla go right now and take me my family would probably listen.” Nathan seemed to consider this. He motioned to one of his friends and I watched as they slipped out of the building.

“Ryan,” Jack whispered. “You can’t be serious. They’ll kill you!”

“If it means Kyla is safe then so be it.” I hissed back. The vampire came back into the room but this time he wasn’t alone. Kyla was with him. Her hands were tied but other than that she seemed to be okay. As soon as she saw me tears started streaming down her face.

“Ryan…” She tried to walk towards me but the vampire who had escorted her in here held her back.

“Please,” I turned back to Nathan. “Let her go.”

“Come and get her.” Nathan shrugged. I eyed him for a moment, wondering if it was a trap, then ran to Kyla. I scooped her up in my arms and held her close.

“Kyla,” I whispered her name. “Are you okay? They didn’t hurt you did they?”

“No.” She shook her head. I carried her back over to where the others were and set her on her feet. Barbara got to work on untying her hands.

“Okay Haywood. Your turn.” Nathan called.

“Ryan what does he mean?” Kyla asked. I sighed and looked at her, trying to memorize every little detail about her. Her hair, her face, the smell of her skin…

“Do as the others tell you okay?” I cupped her face in my hands and gave her a soft kiss.

“Ryan?” She asked again once I pulled away. I watched her eye widen in horror as I walked away, towards the vampires. “Ryan no!” She tried to go after me but Barbara held her back. I gave her one last smile and then turned away. Nathan stood there, grinning. As soon as I reached him a group of vampires pounced on me, holding me down and tying my hands together. I didn’t fight them. As long as Kyla was safe I’d do anything they asked.

“Well then, this worked out better than I expected.” Nathan said, standing over me. “A fair trade. Now all we have to do is get dear old daddy to show up and I’ll be even happier. Let’s go.” The vampires hauled me up and started leading me away.

“Now!” Someone behind us yelled. I craned my neck to see my friends rushing towards the vampires. The other half of the group burst through the door and joined in. As soon as they reached us a fight broke out. Monster against monster, fists flying everywhere. Most of the wolves changed form and started taking down the vampires. It was a blood bath, although most of that blood belonged to the vampires.

“No!” I yelled but no one paid attention. I was pushed down as the vampires tried to help out those who were quickly outnumbered. Nathan came straight for me, grabbing my shirt and hauling me to my feet.

“You!” He screamed in my face. The noise of everyone fighting almost drowned him out despite how loud he was yelling. “You will pay for this you backstabbing son of a bitch.” He let me go and called to the other remaining vampires. “Retreat!” He yelled. As quickly as the fighting started it stopped. The vampires all made a run for it. Some of them weren’t fast enough and we were able to catch them although I could see them putting up a fight. Jack ran over to me and untied my hands.

“Where is Kyla?” I demanded.

“She went outside with Barbara.” Jack replied. I ran outside, Jack close behind me, and started searching the area. Where was she? I walked over to the cars and my heart sank when I saw Barbara laying on the ground.

“Babs!” I yelled and dropped down at her side. I pressed my fingers to her neck and sighed in relief when I felt a heartbeat. Her eyes fluttered open and she met mine.

“They took her.” Barbara coughed out.

“What?”

“The vampires…snuck up on us…took her…took Kyla,” Barbara whispered. “I put… tracker spell on her…” She passed out again and Jack took off to get the others. This could not be happening again. I just got her back and they fucking took her from me. Taking a deep breath, I took my phone out and dialed the number to someone I never thought I’d be asking for help. The phone rang once when someone picked it up.

“What do you want?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooooh boy. Almost near the end guys. It's kicking up!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyla is taken somewhere by the vampires and Ryan has to call on the help of someone he never wanted to drag into this mess.

**Kyla’s Point of View**

I was sitting in the back of a van, a blindfold covering my eyes. As soon as the fighting had started Barbara took my outside, only to be ambushed by the vampires. They took me back to their vehicles and took off as soon as Nathan showed up. I could hear him mumbling angrily to himself now as he drove. I had no idea what had happened back in that warehouse. One minute Barbara was telling me everything would be okay and the next Jack is yelling and our friends started rushing towards the vampires. It had all happened so quickly. I lost sight of Ryan as soon as the vampires pushed him aside.

“What now Nathan?” One of the vampires sitting beside asked.

“Now we don’t play nicely anymore. He’ll find her and then we’ll have our chance.” Nathan replied. The van slowed down to a stop and the engine cut off. Someone grabbed me and hauled me out of the van and started walking. I almost tripped a couple of times trying to keep up with them. We walked for a bit before stopping, I hear a door open, its hinges squeaking like crazy. The blindfold was taken off of me and I was thrown inside what looked like a cell. I quickly stood up and faced the door.

“Sadly my dear you will have to stay here until Ryan comes to get you. It’s not as nice as your original room but it’ll do.” Nathan sneered. They slammed the door and locked it before leaving. I took in my surroundings although there wasn’t much. The cell had a small bed and a toilet, a sad and lonely window sat on the wall opposite the bars but I had to stand on my tiptoes to look out. The outside didn’t have much to offer either. There were trees and a small area between them and wherever I was that was clear. Other than that I couldn’t see anything. Sighing, I sat on the bed. I had nothing else to do but wait and I had no idea how long it would take for either someone to find me or for Nathan to get bored and kill me. I didn’t really like that last thought so I tried to think of something happier. It wasn’t really working though. The cold grey walls of the cell were so depressing and I would be lying if I said I wasn’t scared.

I don’t know how long I sat there, waiting. I jumped at every sound, thinking it was a vampire coming to kill me. I eventually got tired and, despite my better judgement, I lay down on the small cot and closed my eyes. I was hoping for a small nap, something to keep me going long enough in case something happened. However as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. When I woke up it was pitch black outside and Nathan was standing outside my cell, watching me. I quickly got up and moved to the far end of the cell.

“Still don’t trust me?” He asked quietly.

“Why should I?” I countered.

“True. I haven’t really done anything that would cause you to trust me have I?” He chuckled.

“Why do you want Ryan and his family so badly? You owe me at least an explanation.” I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. Nathan was quiet for a moment before answering.

“You were right, you know,” he started. “About there being a girl. It was a long time ago. Decades before you were born. I was human then. I lived in a small town, somewhere in France. It was torn down long ago by now, replaced by the buildings you see everywhere else. I was twenty-seven and about to get married. I loved my fiancée with a burning passion. I’d have done anything for her. A few months before our wedding, someone new moved into a house not far from my own. He kept to himself mostly, always hiding in his home. None of us thought much about it, thinking it was shyness but we were so wrong. Not long after that people started dying. Their bodies would be found completely lifeless. I almost packed both my fiancée and me up and headed off but something kept us there. Actually, something kept _her_ there. She didn’t want to leave. Kept telling me I was being silly. Not too long after that I went to visit her. I was going to surprise her with some flowers and then make dinner for her. I walked into the house and guess what I found? My fiancée was in the arms of none other than Ryan Haywood and he was draining the life out of her. I watched, helpless, as she died. It wasn’t until she was a white as snow did he look up at me and smile, his eyes completely black.”

“I don’t believe you.” I hissed. “Ryan wouldn’t ever do something so…so horrible!”

“Believe what you want girlie but it’s true,” Nathan shrugged. “Right after that I went in search of some way to get revenge and found a vampire willing to turn me. He too had had a run in with a member of Ryan’s family. All they do is take what they want and leave, not caring what happens or who it affects.”

“You’re lying!” I cried. Nathan suddenly threw the cell door open and stormed towards me, grabbing the front of my shirt and lifting me up so we were both eye level.

“Do you really think he is going to stick around when you are old and ugly? Or that he won’t take your soul when he grows tired of you? Ryan prey’s on poor defenceless girls like you. He loves it. Being in charge. It makes him feel powerful. Just wait. One of these days Kyla you _will_ find yourself abandoned or dead.” Nathan’s voice rose as he spoke and I winced at how loud he was getting.

“You’re pathetic you know that?” I spat. “You probably killed that poor girl and you now blame Ryan because you don’t want the guilt of it!” The next thing I knew I was flying across the room and smashing into the wall. I fell in a heap at Nathan’s feet, pain shooting through me in every direction.

“DON’T _EVER_ SAY THAT AGAIN!” He yelled. The door behind him banged open and Ryan charged in.

“Kyla!” He glanced between me and Nathan, anger radiating through him. My vision was starting to g blurry and I could see blackness clouding my eyesight. “You fucking bastard!” I saw Ryan rush at Nathan and then everything went black.

**Ryan’s Point of View**

“We’re getting closer.” Barbara said from the backseat. Her eyes were closed in concentration as she focused on finding Kyla. I was sitting in the passenger seat, too tense to drive. Jack was beside me, leading our group to where the vampires had taken Kyla. It wasn’t too far away, just thirty minutes outside of Austin, but I was starting to think that they wanted to make it easier to find her. Nathan really had it out for me and my family, even though I couldn’t understand why. I had never met the guy until he first showed up at Kyla’s.

“Ryan.” A hard voice said behind me. I winced and turned to look at the owner of it. “Explain to me again why you have dragged me into saving some worthless human’s life.”

“Hey! She is not worthless!” Jack growled.

“Father. This girl…she means everything to me. Please, I have never asked for anything from you until now.” My father and I looked nothing alike. He had dark green eyes and jet black hair. His face was a little thinner than mine and he had a slightly thinner build as well. I had taken after my mother’s side more in the looks department. However both my father and I had a mean temper when the situation called for it and we were both annoying stubborn.

“And what of these vampires, hm? Can’t even control them?” My father sneered.

“I had no problems with them until now. I don’t know what happened.” I turned back around and looking out the front window, not really seeing anything. We had long since turned onto a dirt road, the tress we passed packed together tightly.

“Jack there is a turn coming up…on your left…” Barbara said. The turn was actually a driveway that led to a small cabin. There was a stone building right next to it and I thought it was something for the vampires to stay in but something seemed off about it. “She’s in there.” Barbara pointed at the building. We got out of the car, the others who had come with us following suit.

“Okay let’s split into two groups,” Geoff said, coming up to us. “I’ll take half into the cabin and Ryan will take the other half into that…thing.” He motioned towards the other building. We all agreed and started to make the groups quickly. My father, Jack, Michael, Burnie, Miles, Barbara and some of their friends were with me. Once that was done I took off to the stone building and we slipped inside. The building wasn’t a place for the vampires to hide. It was…some sort of jail. Cells lined one side, all of them empty. I could hear voices coming from the farthest one and I silently made my way over there, the others following. I got there just in time to see Kyla being thrown against the wall and falling to the floor with a loud thud.

“DON’T _EVER_ SAY THAT AGAIN!” Nathan stood over her. Anger shot through me and I ripped the cell door open.

“Kyla!” I cried. Nathan spun around and Kyla lifted her head up weakly for a moment before dropping it back down and going still. “You fucking bastard!” I yelled. Jack and Miles rushed forwards, grabbing Nathan and holding him down while Barbara went to tend to Kyla. My father looked the vampire over before shaking his head.

“My, my. A rouge vampire. What to do with that?” He said walking towards Nathan. “How many others are in your group?” Instead of answering Nathan spit at my father and in return my father backhanded him. “It doesn’t matter. They are probably all being slaughtered now by my son’s friends.” I didn’t think it was possible for a vampire to get paler than they already were but somehow Nathan accomplished it. “Now. Why are you causing so much trouble?”

“You demons…you think you own everything,” Nathan snarled. “You aren’t the only ones who are old on this planet. Vampires are getting sick and tired of how you treat us! It’s only a matter of time before we gain the upper hand! I’m not the only one who thinks it! Just wait! One of these days you’ll be living under _our_ rule.”

“Why are you targeting my family?” My father asked, choosing to ignore what Nathan said.

“He,” Nathan motioned to me with his head. “Took my love away from me. I thought it would be a good idea to rip his heart out and see how he likes it. And if it meant killing off the rest of his line then it was two birds with one stone.”

“I don’t even know who you are!” I cut in.

“You don’t remember the small French town? You should, since you seemed to enjoy picking off everyone one by one. My fiancée…my beautiful fiancée…you took her from me right in front of my eyes and then you laughed!” Nathan’s face went from anger to sadness and then back to anger again. He tried to lunge for me and I could see Jack and Miles struggling to hold him down. I didn’t know how much longer they could do it.

“I haven’t been to France in over five hundred years!” I yelled.

“Oh please! You nearly killed the whole town!”

“Wait!” My father cut in. “What year was this boy?” He asked Nathan.

“1895.” Nathan replied.

“Oh…that was probably your uncle. You always did have the same look as him,” My father turned to me. “He was caught and killed about a year after that, the stupid fool. He’d go town to town basically killing everyone without a care. I’m surprised he lasted as long as he had. But then again he was related to your mother and we both know what she is like.”

“Doesn’t matter who did it!” Nathan yelled. “As long as all of you die I don’t care!” Before he could say anything else my father stepped forward and, without even blinking, pulled Nathan’s heart out. I watched as his eyes went wide for a second before he fell forward, Jack and Miles letting him go so he crashed into the floor. I raced over to Kyla and knelt down beside her.

“Ryan she’s not waking up,” Barbara whispered. I pressed a finger to the side of her neck and tried to feel for a pulse. “Is…is there…?” I shook my head and Barbara sobbed. I picked Kyla up and held her close, burying my face in her hair. I heard the others come in but I didn’t look up. I heard Jack go to talk to them. I was too late. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I looked up to see my father staring down at me.

“Do you love her?” He asked quietly. I nodded. I looked back to Kyla. I never even told her that. Why didn’t I tell her I loved her? My father knelt down beside me and placed a hand on Kyla’s forehead.

“What are you-”

“Sh.” He cut me off and closed his eyes.

**Kyla’s Point of View**

That’s weird. Why was everything so dark? It felt like I was floating. I remembered Nathan throwing me against the wall, which had hurt like hell, and then Ryan bursting through the cell door…after that nothing. Did the force of me hitting the wall knock me out?

 _Hello?_ I tried calling out but my voice didn’t work yet somehow it seemed like that word echoed through the darkness. I felt warm and cold all at the same time. Suddenly a light appeared. It was somewhere in the distance, fading in and out. I reached out to it but didn’t try and move closer. I was…scared of it and I didn’t know why.

 _You must be Kyla._ A voice rang through my head.

 _Who are you?_ I asked. A figure appeared in front of me, standing between me and the light. I couldn’t really see who it was but I felt like I could trust them.

 _Do you know where you are?_ The figure asked. I could hear it clearly now and realised it was a man.

  1. I replied.



_You’re dead._ He said bluntly. _You died from a serious head wound. This is what you humans would call…Purgatory. The place in between Heaven and Hell. Right now there is a debate going on as to where you shall end up._

_Why?_

_Because of your relationship with Ryan._ Ryan. That name was like cold water on my face and I started to panic.

 _Where’s Ryan? Please I have to go back! He needs me!_ I tried to get up but there was nothing for me to grab hold of and no floor to push off of.

 _That’s why I’m here._ The man said. _I can bring you back Kyla. It will be easy to do so. But you have to take into consideration one thing._

 _What’s that?_ I asked.

 _For you to return to your body, it will forever close the gates to Heaven for you. You will be shunned by the angels up there. Although I don’t know why anybody would want to go there to begin with. They’re all pricks._ The man chuckled.

_What does that mean? What will happen if I die again?_

_You’ll be sent to Hell. Being a demon isn’t all that bad. Actually it can be quite fun. Oh…that’s another thing I should mention. You see, with all the powers I possess I cannot bring you back as a full human._

_Meaning…?_

_Meaning you’ll be half demon anyways._ The man seemed happy about this for some reason. _You’ll have all the powers a full demon possesses, you just won’t live forever. No…but you will live for longer than the average human life. I’d say you’d live for the next five hundred years until old age starts to catch up. Ah well. Imagine it like a dhampir. They all look like they’re twenty five until the day Death wants them. So at least you’ll have that._

 _Half demon…_ I’d be able to stay with Ryan for longer. _Do it._

 _Are you sure?_ The man asked.

 _Yes._ I don’t know exactly what happened next. The man walked towards me and placed a hand over my head. I started to feel a warm pulse in my chest that spread though my entire body. I could hear voices surrounding me and it felt like someone was holding me. The light started to grow brighter and I closed my eyes for a moment, shielding them from it. When I opened them again I was staring into Ryan’s beautiful blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo........


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyla wakes up to a new life and Ryan finally tells her something important.

When I woke up I was in my room. The curtains were drawn and it was kind of dark but…I could see everything clearly as if it were daylight. Actually I could see things better than if it were daylight. Everything had a higher definition to it. It was kind of disorienting. I sat up slowly and got out of bed. It was then that I noticed I was only in my bra and underwear. I thought back for a moment, trying to remember what had happened. Suddenly the image of Nathan lying on the ground, a hole in his chest, popped up in my mind. After I had woken up from that strange dream, Ryan had carried me outside and into a car…I must have blacked out again after that.

I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, quickly pulling them on. I opened my bedroom door and paused. I could hear something. Voices. I could hear voices. They were quiet, hardly there at all, but I could still hear them. I walked quietly downstairs and into the kitchen. I could see into the living room and I could see some people in there. _Explains the voices_ , I thought. I crept up slowly behind the people, trying to see what was going on.

“Oh look. The princess is up.” I spun around and came face to face with someone I didn’t know. He had black hair and green eyes and was smirking. For some reason that smirk seemed familiar…

“Kyla!” I suddenly found myself in Ryan’s arms, being crushed to death in a bear hug. “What are you doing up? Are you feeling okay? Does anything hurt?”

“Oh calm down Ryan she’s perfectly fine.” The stranger said.

“How would you know that? We have no idea what could have happened. You brought her back from death,” Ryan snapped back. “That’s never happened to a human before. We don’t know what the effects would be.” I winced at how loud their voices were. What was with me today?

“Wait…back from death?” I repeated, looking up at Ryan. Ryan looked back down at me and brushed some hair away from my face.

“Why don’t we go sit down?” He suggested. I was led into the living room and sat down on the couch. Barbara was there along with the guys from Achievement Hunter. Meg, Lindsay and Ashley were there as well.

“Hey Kyla,” Lindsay sat down beside me. “How you feeling?”

“Weird.” They were all watching me closely, like they were expecting me to do something.

“Weird?” Lindsay repeated.

“Yeah…everything is so….different now. My eyesight is better and I could hear you guys from upstairs. What the hell is going on?” I demanded.

“Sweetie,” Ryan started. “Do you remember anything before you woke up in the cell last night? Like…a dream?”

“Y-yeah…I do…there was a light at one end of where ever I was. Then some guy showed up…” _You died from a serious head wound…I can bring you back Kyla._ “He said I died…”

“You did,” Ryan said softly. “Just before I showed up Nathan threw you into a wall it ended up doing some very serious damage to your brain. You…died…almost instantly.”

“Then how…?”

“That’s where I came in,” the stranger said. “You see, Ryan here convinced me you weren’t just some random, worthless human and I couldn’t possibly live the rest of forever knowing my son lost the only thing he’s ever loved.”

“Son?” I glanced between Ryan and the stranger, seeing no resemblance what so ever.

“Kyla this is my father, Vincent.” Ryan looked very uncomfortable with having his dad here. Then again, I recalled him saying he never wanted me to meet his dad.

“So…you’re the one who brought me back?” I looked up at Vincent who nodded.

“An easy thing to do when you have as much status in the Underworld like me. But you do remember what bringing you back meant right?” He asked. _Gates of heaven closed forever…half-demon…_

“Yes.”

“You seem very calm about it…” Ashley said. “Not that we were expecting you to freak out or anything but it is a big change.”

“Well maybe it just needs to sink in,” Gavin said. “I had this friend once who found out his girlfriend was an ogre and it took him almost a week to really say anything about it. Guy was calm that whole time and then all of a sudden he started laughing and crying and shouting. It was weird.”

“This isn’t the same dumbass,” Michael hissed. “She got turned into a fucking demon! That’s way different!”

“Guys calm down you might scare her!” Jack scolded.

“Oh please Jack. It’ll take more than those two idiots to scare our Kyla.” Geoff cut in.

“Hey we’re not idiots!” Gavin pouted.

“Oh come on guys not here.” Meg shook her head. Looking at all of them bickering reminded me of my first day of work. It was funny then and was still funny now. My giggling caught the attention of everyone.

“Why are you laughing?!” Michael playfully yelled, a smile forming on his lips.

“You guys are still a bunch of idiots.” I laughed.

“No we’re not!” Gavin whined, causing me to laugh even harder.

“Alright well, we better go. You’re probably really tired.” Lindsay got up.

“Plus Ryan has to teach you all the cool shit demons can do!” Ashley gushed.

“I doubt I can do much.” I replied.

“Nonsense. You have the full powers of a demon,” Vincent scoffed. “What’s the point of becoming a demon if you can’t do anything useful? It’s a waste!” Ryan rolled his eyes but said nothing. The others said their goodbyes and left, Geoff promising that I could have the next couple of weeks off if I wanted. I turned back to Ryan and Vincent who were both studying me like they were still expecting me to freak out or something.

“What?” I asked, crossing my arms.

“Nothing,” Ryan said, smiling. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. “I’m just happy you’re okay.”

“Okay well I’m going to leave before my eyes witness something that nobody should ever see,” Vincent drawled. “If she has any problems just let me know.” He snapped his fingers and vanished.

“My father.” Ryan sighed.

“He doesn’t seem that bad.” I said.

“Oh trust me, he is. Wait till you get to know him better,” Ryan rested his chin on the top of my head. “Ashley was right though. I do need to teach you some things before you go out in public.”

“Like what?”

“Like how to keep your eyes a normal colour and not the flaming red they are now.” Ryan smirked.

“Wait…what!?” I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, my eyes were a very bright shade of red. “Why didn’t you say anything?! Is that why everyone was staring at me?!” I yelled. I could hear Ryan laughing in the kitchen.

“I thought they would change on their own! Apparently I was wrong!” He came into the bathroom, still laughing.

“You’re an ass.” I huffed.

“It’s not that hard to change them. You just have to focus on your normal colour.” I did as he said, staring at my eyes and willing them to change. It took a moment but slowly they went from red to purple to blue. I blinked a couple of times and grinned.

“I did it!” I spun around and looked up at Ryan. “What else can I do?”

“Well…I’m not entirely sure. You weren’t born a demon so any powers you have are completely random. My father probably doesn’t even know. We’ll just have to go through a list…” Ryan shrugged. “It won’t be too hard to figure out. You’re new at this so any powers you might have will be showing up regardless. It’ll take some time but you’ll be able to control them.”

“Oh,” I turned back to the mirror, thinking. “On my first day of work Geoff said monsters use glamours to hide their true appearances. What do you really look like?”

“Um…”

“I remember him saying if I ever saw you without one I’d run screaming.”

“It’s really is not that bad! I just…” Ryan trailed off, looking embarrassed.

“You just what?” I asked.

“I only use it when I…collect…souls. Actually I can only collect souls in my true form. This one limits my abilities in that way and since you’re still half human I don’t want to…” He trailed off again and refused to look at me.

“Wait so…in that form just being around a human will take their soul from them?”

“Basically. Its why humans came to fear us to begin with. Not only do we look weird but just being in the same room as us would lead to them losing their soul. We don’t even have to touch them. It just…happens.” Ryan explained.

“Will it be like that for me?” I asked.

“No. Half-demons can’t collect souls. Most of them can’t shape-shift either. It depends on how they were created. I think the ones who are born from a human mother can but other than that…it’s very rare,” Ryan rested his hands on my shoulder. “Like I said. We’ll work it out.”

“So what’s going to happen with the other vampires? The way Nathan was talking…it sounded like there were more groups that wanted to destroy all demons.” Not just vampires either but other monsters. Ones who felt like the demons had too much power.

“I’m sure my father is letting everyone know of the situation now. We have contacts all over the world. If there are any others out there they’ll be found and stopped,” Ryan said. I yawned and Ryan smiled. “Tired?” I nodded and he gently lifted me up and carried me back upstairs. He put me down on the bed and crawled in next to me, wrapped his arms around me. “Get some sleep. We have all the time in the world to explore your new abilities.”

“Mmkay.” I mumbled and snuggled closer to him. “Ryan?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really glad I met you.” I yawned again and closed my eyes. Sleep overtook me instantly but just before I was completely gone I heard Ryan whisper softly.

“So am I,” he said. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had a very Twilight feel to it and I hate it but I can't think of any other way to end this. Anyways...It's over! Kyla and Ryan live happily ever after :3 I may or may not do a "One Year Later" sort of chapter. Depends on what the people want. Let me know!


	15. One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyla is still trying to get used to being a demon but it's getting easier with each passing day.

We were sitting in the new Achievement Hunter office, busy playing some Minecraft, when Gavin decided to dump lava on me yet again.

“God damn it Gavin!” I yelled as my character died. I couldn’t even remember the task Geoff had given us I was so focused on staying alive.

“Ooh watch out Gavvy her eyes are red.” Michael snickered. We had been going for nearly an hour and I was no closer to winning than when we started. As I started collecting supplies again I noticed Gavin trying to sneak up on me yet again with more lava.

“I swear Gavin if you even _think_ about doing anything I will-” Before I could finish Gavin placed the lava down. This time, however, he had collected four buckets of it and ended up boxing my character in. I sat there, anger radiating through me in hot waves, when the others started yelling. Without thinking about it I had started levitating everything around me, including the guys.

“Alright Kyla calm down!” Geoff yelled as he tipped over, the death grip on his chair turning his hands white. I blinked and everything came crashing down with a loud bang. It had been a year since the events with Nathan and me being turned into a half demon but I still wasn’t really getting the hang of my abilities. So far I could levitate objects, compel humans to bend to my will, read other’s thoughts and completely blend in with shadows. According to Ryan’s dad I had gotten lucky. Most half demons only got one or two abilities but because one of the oldest demons alive turned me I apparently was favored with multiple ones. Which only made my life harder.

“Alright! We’re taking a break! Let’s stop!” Geoff said into the mic. We all cut recording and I started apologizing.

“I’m sorry!” I repeated over and over. “I didn’t even realise I was doing it!”

“Its fine Kyla,” Jack tried to reassure me. “It’s all Gavin’s fault anyways.”

“What!? It is not!” Gavin protested.

“You were provoking her,” Ryan said, coming over to me. “I told you not to do anything like that.” He offered his hand and I took it. “I’m taking her for a walk.” Ryan threw over his shoulder as he led me out of the room.

“I’m so sorry!” I said again as soon as the door closed behind us.

“Hush,” Ryan wrapped his arm around me. “It’s alright, love. No one is mad at you. You’re still going through the final stages of this. The others understand. They’ve all gone through the whole learning process before. They know it’s hard sometimes to keep things in control.” His soothing voice calmed me down. It had been a really tough year for me. I was so thankful that Ryan was with me every step of the way. When my abilities had first started showing up it was horrible. It started with blending in with the shadows. Ryan and I had gone on a late night walk and he went to go get us some hot chocolate because it had been really cold out but when he came back he couldn’t find me. We had been near a park at the time and I moved to sit under the tree and it just happened. I finally called to him and it still took him a bit to find me. After that I would take every chance I got to hide and scare people around the office. It was funny as hell.

Soon after that the mind reading kicked in which was a constant headache. I eventually learned to put barriers up to help keep everyone out but there was always a distant hum. Ryan’s dad had let it slip that most demons with this ability ended up going insane so I wasn’t too happy. Ryan, of course, was furious about that and got in a heated argument with his dad. Levitating and compelling humans came one right after the other. I had been extremely upset at work one day because nothing on my computer was working and I ended up throwing a bunch of things across the room from my chair. I didn’t even realise how I did it until I noticed all of those things had been far enough away from me that I wouldn’t be able to reach them from my desk. Of course the noise alerted Meg who was walking by at the time. She came running in asking what happened and somehow, I still wasn’t sure how compelling people worked, I was able to make her stand quietly in room until the others came back from lunch. Ryan’s dad said that compelling usually worked by making eye contact with a human but since I could read other’s thoughts I was probably doing it through that. Either way I hadn’t been able to really recreate it since then so further testing was needed.

“Hey, come back to me babe.” Ryan waved a hand in front of my face.

“Hm?” I looked up at him.

“You were staring off into space. What’s up?”

“Nothing really. Just thinking about everything that’s happened.” I sighed. Ryan was quiet for a moment.

“Do you regret it?” He finally asked.

“Regret what?”

“Your decision. Do you regret saying yes?” He refused to look at me. I could see sadness written all over his face. Ryan had been really worried, ever since the night I was turned, because of all the hardships I had been put through. I started to figure out a few months ago that he was scared it would become too much for me and I would start wishing I could change my answer.

“Ryan,” I took his face in my hands and forced him to look at me. “I do not regret this. Yes, it is hard sometimes to control everything but I’m learning and it’s getting easier. I have you to help me too. I would never wish to go back in time and say no. I could never leave you.”

“I just hate seeing you so upset,” he whispered, brushing hair away from my face. “All of this is because of me. Don’t get me wrong, I am extremely happy that I won’t be losing you in the next sixty years. I can spend forever with you now. I just wish there was a way to make it all easier.”

“You helping me is enough,” I insisted. “Just being here has done so much. If it wasn’t for you I would have gone insane!”

“I’m still pissed that my father told you that.” He muttered, shaking his head.

“Come on,” I said, smiling. “We gotta get back and finish recording. If we don’t then we’ll have to come in tomorrow, wedding or not.” About a month ago Gavin finally proposed to Meg after all of us talked some courage into him. It was incredibly romantic and we all followed them on their date so we could record it.

“I would never hear the end of that.” Ryan laughed. The rest of the day went by smoothly but Gavin started hopping around and became useless by the end of it. I couldn’t help but shake my head and smile at him. He and Meg were perfect together and I was happy that they were finally sealing the deal. I had gone dress shopping with Meg, helping her pick out the perfect wedding dress. We also got all the bridesmaid’s dresses too. There was going to be four of us; Griffon, Lindsay, Caiti and myself. Gavin was having our other halves as his groomsmen, with Michael being Gavin’s best man. The bridesmaid dress was a beautiful dark blue that had shimmery silver woven throughout it. It reminded me of the night sky and I loved it. The men had to wear either a white tie or one that matched the bridesmaid’s dresses. The theme of the wedding was white and blue and I had helped oversee how everything would be set up and I knew it was all going to be perfect.

When Ryan and I got home I headed upstairs to change into something comfy while he started on dinner. My stomach rumbled at the promise of food. After I had changed into sweats, a tank top and put my hair in a ponytail I bounded down the steps and into the kitchen.

“What’s cooking?” I asked, slipping behind Ryan and wrapping my arms around him.

“Something good.” He teased.

“Fine. Be difficult,” I huffed and headed into the living room. “Don’t forget I have to get up early tomorrow and help Meg out.”

“I know.” Ryan replied.

“Which means no waking me up at two for late night sex.”

“Damn it.” Ever since I became a half demon Ryan, for some reason, couldn’t keep his hands off me. Not that I minded but it made for very tired mornings. Just as I started to flip through Netflix so we could watch a movie while eating, I was suddenly being thrown over Ryan’s shoulders and carried upstairs.

“What are you doing?!” I demanded, laughing.

“You said no late night sex so…” He threw me on the bed and crawled on top, placing kisses everywhere he could reach.

“What about dinner?” I asked.

“Dinner can wait.” He growled.

“But I’m hungry!” I whined.

“Well then stop whining. The more you whine the longer this will take and the longer you’ll have to wait for food.” Ryan pressed a kiss to my collarbone and bit done on it lightly, sending shivers through me. His hands slipped under my shirt and started kneading my breasts. I moaned and arched up, loving the feel of his body on mine.

“Honestly you two. At least shut the door before you start such antics.” A voice spoke up. Ryan jumped away from me and whirled towards the door where his father stood.

“It’s our house! You should learn how to knock!” Ryan growled.

“Is that any way to speak to your father?” Vincent drawled.

“Get out.”

“Oh come now James,” Vincent scolded and I snickered at the use of Ryan’s real name. He hated it when his dad called him that. More than if it were somebody else. “Now go make your woman some food. She’s starving.” Grumbling, Ryan headed back downstairs with us following. Vincent and I had come to an understanding soon after I was turned. Despite what Ryan said about him, he was a good guy and he actually cared about the wellbeing of his son. He was also very concerned about me. I was the first human he turned into a demon. Vincent also apparently saw Ryan and I getting married in the near future because I overheard them talking about notifying the family for the big day to which Ryan started stuttering excuses about how it was too early for that. It took everything in me not to burst out laughing.

The rest of the night passed by quickly. Vincent stuck around, much to the annoyance of Ryan, until midnight. By then I was too tired to continue what had been happening before dinner and Ryan was smart enough not to push me. Once Vincent was gone Ryan and I headed upstairs and got ready for bed. I was buzzing with excitement. Gavin and Meg’s wedding was going to be prefect. Even fans had been sending the couple wedding gifts and other such things, wishing the two of them luck in the next chapter of their lives.

When morning came I bounded out of bed and into the shower. Since the wedding wasn’t until after one I slipped into some jeans and a t-shirt. I had left my dress at Meg’s house since all the bridesmaids were meeting up there. The groomsmen had to go to someone else’s house to get ready. I kissed Ryan on the cheek as I passed him on my way to the coffee pot.

“Morning,” he hummed. He was putting some bacon aside and starting on making eggs. “Excited, are we?”

“Aren’t you? Your bestest friend ever is getting married!”

“Bestest?” Ryan asked, turning to look at me. “Really?”

“Shut up.” I giggled. I rushed through breakfast, wanting to get to Meg’s house as soon as possible. She had hired someone to do our hair and makeup as well as a limo to take us all to the place her and Gavin had picked for the wedding to be. I brushed my teeth and started heading for my car, giving a quick kiss to Ryan and promising him I’d see him later.

Once at Meg’s house, the stylist got going on everyone, saving Meg for last. She put shiny silver eye shadow on us as well as a little mascara and eyeliner and some blush. Pale pink lipstick was added and to finish it all off, the stylist lightly dusted us with some sort of shimmery powder. We all gushed about how beautiful we looked until we saw Meg. Her hair had been curled and styled so it fell down like a waterfall on one side. She had the same silver eye shadow that we had but it was mixed in with some dark blue and it looked amazing. The stylist had done a small swipe of eyeliner at the edges of Meg’s eyes, something I had never been able to get right. A darker pink lipstick was chosen for her and she was covered in the same shimmery powder as the rest of us. Meg was absolutely breathtaking. We slipped into our dressed, helping Meg so she wouldn’t mess up her hair, and headed for the wedding. Meg’s dress was a sleeveless cut with a sweetheart neckline. It hugged her curves in all the right ways. The bottom half of it had been restyled so instead of a dress that had a bit dragging behind her, Meg had it pinned up so it curved ever so slightly on one side.

Meg and Gavin had gone all over the city, trying to find the perfect place. A lot of us were greatful they weren’t doing it in a church since a lot of us could no longer enter said church. Eventually they settled on this little clearing that seemed to have been forgotten about. It was surrounded by trees and big enough that it wouldn’t be cramped. It didn’t take long to trim everything up and decorate it so it looked pretty and soon enough the clearing had turned into the perfect spot for a wedding. Others were already gathering there, wanting to help set up the final touches on everything before guests started to arrive. Meg’s parents saw her and her mother burst out crying, carefully hugging her daughter. They talked for a few moments before we had to get going.

Tents had been set up behind where the actual ceremony would be taking place. They were sectioned off so there was a side for Meg and a side for Gavin. The middle part of it was kept wide open so people could come and go as needed. On the other side of the tents white pillars were standing with white and blue flowers and garland hanging off of them. Strings attached to the pillars and the tents held little lights that reminded me of twinkling stars. There was a red carpet that had been rolled out, leading from the entrance of the tent all the way up to the alter.

Once I was sure Meg didn’t need any help with anything I headed off to find Ryan. The boys would have arrived just before us so it didn’t take long for me to spot him. Ryan was helping Miles straighten up some of the chairs that were being set down on the grass. I wandered over to him and poked his side, earning a glare. I giggled and waved over at Miles who gave me a thumbs up and whistled when he saw me.

“If that’s what you look like I can’t wait to see Meg!” He yelled, making me laugh even more. I turned back to Ryan who wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he was staring at me. I did a twirl for him and struck a pose.

“Like what you see?” I giggled.

“Oh yes.” Ryan replied, his eyes wandering over my body.

“You look pretty good yourself.” I teased. It was true though. Ryan looked great in a tux.

“Is the bride all ready?” He asked as he went back to the task at hand.

“Yup. Just waiting for time to hurry up.” It was almost one so it wouldn’t be a very long wait. Eventually someone came and got us, dragging us over to the entrance so we could start the lineup. Gavin was already at the altar, nervously fidgeting with his suit. As the last of the guests settled in, soft music started flowing through some hidden speakers and it began. Everything about it was beautiful and perfect and brought tears to your eyes. Meg and Gavin both had broke down during their vows and everyone applauded when they kissed. The rest of the night was spent mingling with everyone. The chairs were replaced by tables and drinks and food were served. The middle area was cleared out and a slow song came on the speakers. Everyone watched as Gavin led Meg out to the dance floor and they started the first dance. Soon after the groomsmen led their dates out as well so the whole party was dancing. The night ended with Meg calling attention to everyone. She demanded that all eligible women gather in the middle for when she threw her flowers. I was dragged up there along with a few others, all of us giggling at the thought of catching it.

“Ready?!” Meg called out. She turned around so he back faced us. “One…two…three!” She tossed the flowers into the air. Everyone reached up, some of the smaller women even jumping to try and catch it. I bit my lip as I watched the flowers start falling towards us and at the last second I jumped up and grabbed them. Cheers rose up around me as I brought my hand down. Glancing up, I saw the most evil smile on Meg’s face ever. I looked over at Ryan and saw that he noticed it too and was now looking at me in mock horror. Meg came rushing over to me with that smile still on her face.

“You look like you wanted me to catch them.” I said nervously.

“Yup!” She beamed. Turning back to the others she yelled. “Hey guys! Guess what! Kyla and Ryan are getting married next mon-” Just then Ryan came barreling towards her and clamped a hand over her mouth.

“Shut up if you know what’s good for you.” He growled, laughing.

“Hey! Get off my bride you twat!” Gavin playfully pushed Ryan aside, protecting Meg from him.

“Tell her to not go spreading lies then!” I poked Meg and she laughed.

“Well you shouldn’t have caught it.” She replied. I looked at her, looked at the flowers and then back up at her. Slowly, I put my arm out and pretending like I was going to drop them but Meg quickly clamped her hands around mine, stopping me from doing so.

“No! You are my OTP! You will get married damn it!” She growled. The others started laughing.

“Since when do you get to decide!?” I demanded, also laughing.

“Since I realised you two are perfect! Now be married already!” Meg laughed.

“Oh come now Meg. You’re gonna scare them off.” Lindsay said, joining us. I caught Ryan’s eye over the commotion of everyone else and saw him smiling at me. I smiled back, happy that everything was working out the way it should. Things were going back to being somewhat normal and I knew things would only get better. For once in my life I was sure of my future and I was looking forward to every moment of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever to think of a good "One Year Later" bit for this. I hope it meets everyone's expectations.


End file.
